Killing me softly
by Lisi the slayer
Summary: The Dark lord is rising, his powers grow ever stronger, Harry’s time is coming, but his power alone isn’t enough. Can his inheritance help him? Prepare for sacrifice.
1. Chapter 1

**Killing me softly**

_**Think this is another Harry creature fic? Bit of angst and drama, then a romantic mate and creature union? - Think again. The Dark lord is rising, his powers grow ever stronger, Harry's time is coming, but his power alone isn't enough. Can his inheritance help him? Prepare for sacrifice.**_

**Takes place in his last year**

**Warnings-**

**SS/HP + hints of DM-HP pairing – if you don't like that pairing then this likely isn't the fic for you. Don't like it – don't read it.**

**Character death**

**Disclaimer – I don't own anything HP, DM or sadly even SS – Though I wish I did!**

**Chapter One**

"POTTER!"

Harry jerked awake, and promptly groaned. This wizarding cold was a killer! Ever since his birthday Harry had thought he had felt off... Until eventually his feelings of 'off' had progressed sufficiently for him to feel woozy, and finally down right under the weather-

"POTTER!"

A warm hand suddenly clasped tightly around his wrist, Harry struggled weakly.

"Get off"

Snape sneered, and squeezed Harry's wrist harder.

" The grip too painful Potter? Let me assure you that had I allowed you to add those dragonfly wings to that pitiful concoction, you're classmates would have been scraping you off the floor"

Snape pulled Harry's trapped wrist away from the caldron, his black eyes were bright with the intent of unleashing a truly scathing remark, when he had a sudden sickening moment of total weakness, and he suddenly stumbled forwards, his free hand clutching onto Harry's desk. Sniggers through the Gryffindors were quietly murmured at their Potion Master's uncharacteristic clumsiness.

Snape tried to tug the hand that had been holding Harry's wrist, but Harry had intertwined their fingers and seemed to be in no hurry of letting go/

"Potter, let go-"

A stronger wave of dizziness hit Snape, and this time though his white-knuckled free hand gripped the wooden desk for all he was worth, he crashed to his knees. Now no one was laughing, panicked screams from the Slytherins of 'professor' slowly erupted through the room. And even a few Gryffindors, including Hermione, looked on worryingly.

"Sit down! Once Mr Potter can finally permit himself-"

That sickening feeling stole the rest of Snape's words, and Snape looked straight into Harry's emerald eyes in shock. Harry had come back to Hogwarts with a despicable cold. For weeks now he had gradually began to resemble a member of the un-dead. His face had been pasty, with deep, purple shadows under his eyes...now he was the image of good health! But judging by the open shock and confusion present in Harry's expressive eyes, he knew as much about his miracle recovery as Snape knew – nothing! Nevertheless, it suddenly occurred to Snape, that this strange sensation had only begun with Harry's touch, clueless as the boy was, he was causing this! Snape tried to pull away, but he was drained.

"You're doing this Potter!"

Snape felt Harry's smaller palm tense against his own, he appeared to be struggling, then a truly deep sickening drain sent Snape spiralling over the edge and his head hit the floor with a loud bang. The students screamed, and Harry's let go of Snape's hand in shock.

"Harry! What have you done?"

Hermione squealed at him, as a flood of Slytherins ran from the Potions lab in a great black and green mass, a hand suddenly roughly landed on his shoulder and shoved him back.

"I'll get you for this Potter!"

Malfoy snarled, his grey eyes were sparkling with rage, but colour seemed to drain from Malfoy's face when he took proper look at Harry, and saw Snape now faintly suffering Harry's previous symptoms. Malfoy looked back to Harry in obvious fear, and no little digust.

"What the bloodly hell are you Potter?"

His voice came out as little other than a squeak, but before Harry could even attempt to defend himself, Professor Dumbledore in all his brilliance, in a florish of robes strode into the room.

"I am sure Professor Snape would not welcome such a commotion. If everyone would kindly go to their common rooms, someone will be there to explain shortly."

Dumbledore smiled charmingly, and his eyes twinkled pleasantly, but nobody was fooled. However nicely worded, it was an order, and one to be met. And under his gaze, everyone, including Malfoy began to file out.

"Not you Harry"

Dumbledore said with a barest hint of a smile, and Harry moved away from the rest of the students with a bitter smile on his face. For not the first time, and he suspected, not the last, he wished not everything seemed to happen to him.

"We'll see you later, Harry"

Hermione whispered as she passed by, smiling apologetically,

"Yeah see ya later mate"

Ron muttered and the pair obediently left, leaving Harry alone with Dumbledore and an unconscious Snape. Dumbledore promptly conjured a stretcher and carefully, Harry would even say tenderly, levitating Snape onto it.

"I need to you to tell me exactly what happened here Harry"

"I've never seen anything like it!"

Promfrey spluttered.

"For this to just happen! Out of the blue! His heart rate has completely slowed down! He's icy to the touch! If I didn't know better I'd say he was suffering from Hypothermia!"

"Will he be alright Poppy?"

Dumbledore enquired kindly, keeping his voice very calm and silently suggesting Promfrey do the same.

"He's in a stable condition, he seems to have suffered a sudden and heavy energy drain, but he's gradually getting stronger."

Dumbledore smiled, and relief was evident in his blue eyes.

"Thank you Poppy"

Sensing her dismissal, Madame Promfrey left, leaving Harry and Dumbledore in Snape's private ward. Dumbledore took one of Snape's icy long hands into his own, and looking at it, spoke gravely to Harry.

"I need to know exactly what transpired today Harry..."

The seriousness of Dumbledore's voice made Harry begin to babble in panic.

"It wasn't my fault Professor I swear it! I wouldn't! I don't-"

Dumbledore rose his spare hand and his head, he looked upon Harry kindly and slightly contritely.

"Calm yourself Harry, I'm not accusing you of anything, I know you would never willingly harm anyone, I simply need you to tell me what happened."

Harry blushed slightly and forced his breathing to quieten, he looked at Snape unconscious in his hospital bed.

"I was making a sleeping Potion, I got... distracted and I almost added dragonfly wings to it, but i guess Professor Snape saw what I was going to do and he grasped my wrist to stop me..."

Dumbledore looked at Harry, his wrinkled forehead creased with extra thought.

"Go on Harry,"

"I felt better, this cold that I've had since I my birthday, I felt better. And his hand was so warm.... Then he stumbled, he just stumbled! I held his hand to try and steady him but I could feel all this... I don't know how to describe it exactly... all this energy I guess, seep through his hand and up my arm! He was making me feel better! I could feel his hand grow colder against mine and I tried to pull away I did! His face grew pasty like mine had been, and he was asking me to let go! I really wanted to Professor but I just couldn't!"

A look of cold comprehension coloured his blue eyes.

"Harry I must leave now, but I will return shortly... would I be asking too much If I requested that you stay with Professor Snape until I return? The information I have to give greatly affects you both."

Privately Harry thought he was been asked way too much, but at the obvious concern Dumbledore had shown for Snape's well being, and the additional factor that he would likely to be called back anyway, made him smile warmly.

"Of course not Professor"

Dumbledore smiled warmly,

"Thank you Harry, I will return shortly. Please if Snape should come round alert Madame Promfrey immediately."

Harry nodded and internally groaned.

Sat with nothing to do for what felt like hours, but had been really a few minutes, Snape's sudden cough made Harry jump in shock and he immediately came to Snape's side. Snape coughed again, and a grimace formed on his face as his obsidian eyes fluttered open.

"P-Potter?"

Harry nodded, his expression carefully neutral, but then something caught his eye. Something gleamed in the light, and unthinkingly, Harry ran his fingers through Snape's oily hair, near the older man's left temple, in search of it. Snape shuddered in shock at Harry's gentle touch, and Harry finally found what had caught his eye... White. Four white hairs gleamed at him through Snape's fine raven locks.

"What are you doing Potter?"

Snape rasped, and as if suddenly only just aware of what he had done, Harry's hand shot away from Snape's scalp as if burnt.

"Where is Promfrey Potter?"

Irritation it seemed was evident, even when the man seemed half dead. But for once Harry was infinitely grateful for Snape's tongue. Sticking around with Snape recuperating and unconscious, hearing the rhythmic tones of his deep, even breaths had been strangely calming... But sticking around when the man was awake! He needed more than mere Gryffindor courage for that!

"I'll just-"

But sooner had Harry's escape arrived, it went as Promfrey immediately burst through the white doors, and in the clinical, cold white walls of Snape's ward.

"Oh thank god Severus you're awake! You had us all worried!"

Snape laughed, it wasn't a pleasant sound.

"Come now, you have a year supply of my potions, I'm sure a younger, friendlier more attractive modal could have been found."

Promfrey looked at Snape sternly.

"I don't know whether to hit you or hug you when you're like this"

"I would strongly advise neither"

Promfrey sighed long-sufferingly, and gave Snape a vial.

"It's a-"

"Energy recuperation draught, yes funnily enough as a direct result of working with potions and brewing them, one finds one is suddenly brilliantly equipped when it comes to recognising them."

Promfrey's face looked pinched Harry thought.

"Well you're cynical, bitter, corrosive nature is certainly back to grate on us once more"

Snape inclined his head, and rose his vial.

"Cheers"

With a look that kill a man at fifty paces, Promfrey stormed out, and Snape, apprantely unaffected, drank his draught in one. Harry looked at the older man lost.

"Why did you do that?"

Snape rose an eyebrow at Harry.

"I don't think I have to explain myself or actions to anyone – least of all you Potter"

"What is wrong with you!"

He cried out in frustration. Snape's eyes narrowed.

"Why you little insolent-"

"Gentleman please, this is a hospital not a play field. Severus, surely even you're.... prickly nature needs time to recover."

"Quite the contrary, it would seem my 'prickly' nature is quite recovered and needs no more time lying about in hospital-"

"Stay. Right. There Severus! You may labour under the impression that you are invulnerable, but the rest of us, I assure you, have no such misconception."

Colour flooded back into Snape's pale face, and he shot upright his back ram-rod straight.

"I am not some little, sick patient-"

"I believe that is for Poppy and I to determine Severus. I will not have members of staff leading a bad example to the students by leaving the hospital wing before they should."

Snape eyes were murderous.

"I've had my bedside quota for today, kindly take yourself and Potter out of my suite."

Dumbledore sighed, and he appeared quite tired and worn out.

" I did have an ulterior motive for being here Severus-"

"Of course, Potter you have grown on my hospitality long enough, if you were waiting for a cue to leave – that was it"

Irritated beyond belief Harry shot up from his chair, but moved only a step from it when Dumbledore spoke again and ordered him back to his seat.

"This involves Harry just as much as you Severus, I'm afraid the situation is more grave then you both realise."

Snape snorted,

"Let me guess, a curse has befallen our 'favourite' golden boy and from now on he'll suck the life out of me like some gigantic leech like parasite."

Dumbledore took his glasses off and began to clean them uncomfortably, Harry stomach dropped to the floor.

"He's joking right?"

Harry asked nervously, Snape rolled his eyes, but when Dumbledore put his glasses back on and faced them , Harry knew Snape's stomach and plummeted also.

"Albus, it is positively cruel to play with us this way"

"You're not joking, not to an extent."

Snape blanched, and Harry felt his palms become pale and sweaty.

"To an extent? Intend to clarify?"

"A curse has not befallen Harry-"

"Oh brilliant! I don't think my weak heart could have taken it!"

Snape sneered, and for the first time Dumbledore looked irritated.

"There is no place for such an attitude in this situation Severus-"

"Well how would you like me to react? Shall I be calm and reasonable after a sarcastic quip about having the life sucked out of me by parasite Potter isn't rebuked? Or should I be a sobbing mess instead? Pray do tell Albus!"

Harry fought back a snort at the mind image of Snape crying, it seemed simply too surreal, his efforts earned him a choke, and one of Snape's knowing acidic glares.

"I'm so glad this turning out to be such a pleasure for you Potter!"

"Severus enough, this isn't pleasurable for anyone, it is entirely intolerable."

Snape's eyes were like black knifes.

" I really do wish you'd get on to talking about what this 'intolerable' situation actually is"

Dumbledore sighed, and like that his minor annoyance at Snape faded and died away, to replaced with sadness and deep regret.

"Harry's a Day walker Severus..."

For a long while Snape didn't react. His face frozen with the same bleak look on his face, Harry found he really didn't like seeing that expression on the man's face.

"Professors, what is a Day Walker exactly?"

Harry forced himself to ask, dreading the answer. Dumbledore made to answer but Snape beat him to it.

" My hair..."

Dumbledore looked at Snape perplexed, and a touch concerened.

"You're hair my boy?"

But Snape ignored Dumbledore, and turned to Harry. For once there was no hatred in those dark eyes, they looked different somehow.

"You were looking at my hair Potter, why?"

Harry gulped.

"Something uh caught my eye.."

Harry winced out poorly.

"What did Potter?"

Snape pressured, but with none of his usual exasperation, rather desperation.

"White hairs, I saw some white hairs by your left temple."

At Snape's stricken expression, Harry felt obligated to try and lessen the seeming blow.

"It was only four Professor! The rest is fine, I'm surely they're be easily hidden!"

"Idiot child! I am not concerned for my looks! I have long since given up such useless an endeavour! It's what they mean!"

Irritated that after being called an idiot he was promptly confused, but having no choice but ask, Harry gritted his teeth and turned to Dumbledore.

"No one would expect you to understand all this Harry, but nevertheless fate has given us little choice but to inform you in these matters."

Snape abruptly interrupted, and swung his legs out on to the side of his bed.

"Allow me to simplify, I've done such a good job for all these years... Day walkers are un-dead creatures, rare and exceedingly powerful. The cold you have been experiencing was in fact your body shutting down; every Day walker starts dying after their inheritance. Your cold got worse progressively as your life and energy levels have been gradually shutting down. You should have felt drawn to me, not that noticeably, but you should have felt very aware of my presence when I entered a room we shared, you should have known my proximity to you. Should we not have had our little incident this morning, your life levels would have dropped to such critical levels you would literally have thrown yourself at me and I would have suffered a worse drain that I did. I have white hairs now because a significant amount of my vitality, my life, has been taken by you. Eventually you shall take everything from me. My youth, my vitality, life and magic, doubtless this will enable you to defeat the Darklord"

Harry felt an icy numbness fill him, and he began to shake.

"No, no-"

"Yes Potter, yes... You will have the you're ultimate revenge"

Rage overcame numbness and he glared at Snape harder than ever.

"How dare you say that to me! You can't seriously think I'd want any of this! Professor Dumbledore surely I can control how much I take! Surely I can learn-"

"You'd sooner stop your own heart beat. For every breath you breathe, I breathe one less. For every beat your heart makes, mine makes one less."

Harry looked at the two older man overwhelmed, and abruptly took off into a run out of there.

"I hope that satisfied you Severus, because that can surely be the only good thing that could come from that."

Snape shrugged unapologetically.

"So what Potter received a nasty shock? I'm the one who stands to lose everything; I will not have him be molly-coddled when he must know the full implications. You know as well as I, that I have not told him everything, and indeed I won't. Contrary to popular belief I'm not a cruel man."

Dumbledore placed a hand on Snape's shoulder.

"I've never thought you were."

**Thanks to everyone who has read this chapter, am eagerly awaiting your views as always-**

**Lisi the slayer**


	2. Chapter 2

**Killing me softly**

_**Think this is another Harry creature fic? Bit of angst and drama, then a romantic mate and creature union? - Think again. The Dark lord is rising, his powers grow ever stronger, Harry's time is coming, but his power alone isn't enough. Can his inheritance help him? Prepare for sacrifice.**_

**Takes place in his last year**

**Warnings-**

**SS/HP + hints of DM-HP pairing – if you don't like that pairing then this likely isn't the fic for you. Don't like it – don't read it.**

**Main Character death**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing, everything belongs to JK Rowling but if I could own Severus and Harry.....**

**Chapter Two**

Harry hugged his knees and half collapsed in front of the Great Lake. His entire body was quivering and trembling, he couldn't remember feeling as lost and helpless as he did now. His mind was desperately racing for a way out, and he could in corners of his mind imagine himself rushing to Dumbledore and being able to reveal his ultimate master plan, the plan that was going to defeat Voldermort and keep Severus alive! But Harry gritted his teeth and screwed his eyes shut in frustration, deep down, in his hearts of hearts he knew no such plan existed....

"I'd rather not suffer another drain so soon"

A silky voice whispered behind him, Harry whirled round and met Snape's cool face for a moment, before hastily looking away again. Snape sighed tiredly.

"Come Potter"

And just like that, without waiting for a response, just assuming Harry's obedience, Snape strode back towards Hogwarts. The night air the ruffled through his robes, and the damp mist made him look so powerful and majestic, Harry couldn't imagine the man fading away, and directly five paces behind Harry silently followed.

****

Harry had to practically run to keep up with Snape's long, brisk strides, and he mentally braced himself for Snape's office, the sneering lecture and derogatory detention that surely awaited him. Harry was bewildered to no end then when they passed down into the dungeons but away from Snape's office altogether, in fact they stopped in front of a door Harry had never seen before. It was magnificently sliver, and on it had, (very much akin to the chambers of secrets, Harry suddenly thought.) A beautifully crafted molten silver snake, whose head produced slightly away from the door. He was barely aware of Snape softly hissing something at the snake, and so missed what he said, but recoiled all the same in shock, when the snake suddenly coiled it's self on the door and abruptly barred it's fangs at Harry. Snape it seemed took personal delight in this, his thin lips quirked upwards slightly, and Snape led Harry into his quarters.

"Please look at anything but touch nothing Potter. I happen to own a handful of valuables, valuables you will one day call your own, but until such a misfortune, I will ask you leave well alone – but please do make yourself comfortable..."

Harry rolled his eyes, as if comfortable was anything he could ever feel in Snape's presence. Though Harry had to admit Snape's quarters were not as he had imagined. The room looked achingly human for one as Snape, it was green naturally, but it was a warm green, a very dark emerald that rather than looking like blatant show-off of the Syltherin house. It was inviting and warm, yet the room gave a very elegant feel, and Harry began to feel horrendously out of place.

"Do take a seat....Harry"

The word came out forced. Forced from sheer–will, yet the look of astonishment that Harry whirled round to give him! Such shock would have warranted him using an unforgiveable. Snape gnashed his teeth, and indicated his two black leather sofas.

"As we can no longer inhabit a traditional student and teacher relationship, and must instead embark on a far more personal one, we may at least try and aim for civility."

Harry nodded weakly, and sat stiffly down into Snape's sofas, that surprisingly to Harry, were soft and seemed to allow you to sink into them. Harry had imagined the leather to be stiff forcing the sitter into correct posture; it was more like the Snape he knew. Snape still standing, came up to Harry then and held out his arm, extending his long, pale hand.

"Your cloak Harry,"

He offered in explanation, and waited expectantly. Harry shifted uncomfortably.

"I'd rather keep it on thanks"

Snape's black eyes bore into his own and Harry saw him grit his teeth.

"It is uncustomary when in someone's home, to wear one's cloak inside"

Harry gripped his cloak even tighter; he couldn't understand fully himself why he was reluctant to part with it. Perhaps giving in to this small thing meant he was giving into this new relationship and Harry wasn't ready for that yet. He doubted he ever would be but not now, it was all too soon! Yet he had to offer some plausible reason for his actions, actions Snape would take for rude behaviour...

"It's cold in here...."

It was lame, it was weak and pathetic, but it was the only thing that sprung to mind. Snape forced a smile onto his face, but he judged, by the pull he felt in his facial muscles, it wasn't a pleasant sight.

"My apologies. Why ever did you not say? Please allow me to make you feel comfortable..."

Snape's voice softly drawled out, and with a loud click of his fingers, a huge burst of fire erupted in his fire place. Harry felt the heat from the flames warm his cheeks, and Snape smirked at the hot flush that crept over Harry's cheeks.

"Your cloak...."

Harry resisted momentarily, before finally giving in and shoving it into Snape's hand. Snape made an irritated growling noise.

"You truly are the most uncultured imbecile I have ever had the misfortune to meet"

"And you are truly the greasiest git I'll ever have the misfortune to meet!"

Harry shot back hotly.

"Well thanks to you many others will be saved the misfortune, be sure to collect their gratitude won't you"

Snape watched momentarily satisfied as the angry light went out of Harry's eyes and he slumped back, but then self-anger kicked in and he could feel the beginnings of a headache. He rose his right hand pinching the bridge of his strong nose, he groaned slightly. Had the room not been so quiet, he very likely even with his razor sharp hearing would have missed Harry's soft whisper.

"I'm sorry"

Snape remained silent, but he was thrown by the sincere apology. If anything it further convinced himself that no matter how angry he might get with Harry, he was determined to never the reveal the additional information concerning their bond. It would only be counter-productive. Nevertheless he felt duty-bound to say something in response..

"Never blame yourself for things you have no control over. They're be plenty of times when you do, so save it for then"

There was old wisdom in those words, but it was older than Snape. Harry watched as Snape hung his cloak up by the door, he pondered that man could only be in his early forties, forty five at most, he should have his entire life in-front of him.... And yet after being told mere hours ago this was not to be the case, that he was to be well, there was no other word for Harry to describe it as but murdered, slowly, by probably his most hated student of his career, and yet the man was carrying on.

"Is your life really that empty sir?"

As soon as the words left his mouth Harry cringed, what on god's earth had made him say THAT! Snape stalked back looking predictably furious, his eyes were like black fires.

"You nothing of me or my life to make such an assumption, and don't call me 'sir' or 'professor' or even 'Snape' in this room. In case it has escaped you're minute attention I have gone to great pains to address you by your given name, you might think about extending the same curtsey!"

Harry watched as the Snape's angry heaving's gradually calmed down, Snape appeared to be reigning himself in.

"Now, will you be having a drink?"

Harry blinked at Snape completely bewildered! Snape! Giver of most of his school career detentions was offering him alcohol! Inside Hogwarts! After curfew! His silence finally snapped Snape's fragile grasp on his temper.

"I am to be bonded to a man not a boy, when you feel you are more of the former and less of the latter let me know – Now get out!"

Harry didn't move, and Snape finally lost his temper completely! His hot hands latched around one of Harry's arms and threw him bodily off the sofa and towards the door.

"GET OUT!!!!"

Harry nearly tripped over his feet in his eagerness to comply at get out of this weird room that contained an ever weirder than usual Snape inside, he nearly tore his cloak from Snape's hangings but he couldn't leave without saying something...

"You never did have a girlfriend did you... _Severu_s"

Without daring to hear Snape's response to that, Harry yanked the door open and slammed it shut behind him. Missing Snape's own softly whispered confession.

"I had no one..."

**Thanks so much for all the reviews, and story alerts! I really appreciate it! I can tell you all now the updates aren't going to stay as frequent as this but i'll try my level best**

**Regards**

**Lisi the slayer **


	3. Chapter 3

**Killing me softly**

_**Think this is another Harry creature fic? Bit of angst and drama, then a romantic mate and creature union? - Think again. The Dark lord is rising, his powers grow ever stronger, Harry's time is coming, but his power alone isn't enough. Can his inheritance help him? Prepare for sacrifice.**_

**Takes place in his last year**

**Warnings-**

**SS/HP + hints of DM-HP pairing – if you don't like that pairing then this likely isn't the fic for you. Don't like it – don't read it.**

**Main Character death**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing, everything belongs to JK Rowling but if I could own Severus and Harry.....**

**Chapter Three**

The next morning Harry woke up feeling utterly drained, he immediately thought this had better be an emotional one because Snape didn't look ready to handle another drain. Harry promptly cursed himself for Snape being the first thing he thought of.

*****

"So come on mate! What happened to the greasy git?"

Hermione shook her head in disapproval.

"It's not funny Ron, Professor Snape could have serious ill, and he still doesn't look entirely well"

Inevitably, Harry looked in Snape's direction and he was forced to agree with Hermione. In the harsh light of day the affects were all too clear to see... His, Harry had to admit, elegant hands were slightly off this morning. His skin was pale and sullen, and still had a sickly look about it – in short he looked really quite unwell, and as Harry's eyes flickered to Dumbledore, he could see Hermione wasn't the only one concerned.

"They're discussing it, Dumbledore and Snape – I don't think even they know the full picture"

Harry whispered, trying to keep his voice even and steady. But inside a coil of dread tightened around him, Snape was only going to deteriorate and the lies would be forced again and again, unless he found some miracle that would keep Snape alive and fulfil the Prophecy.

The trio's eyes widened, as Snape menacingly approached the Gryffindor table.

"The Headmaster would request your presence – God help him – Mr Potter... Perhaps you could refrain from touching another individual? Albus has no wish to suffer such an ordeal, nor do I imagine does anyone."

Harry narrowed his eyes, he knew instinct fully that no one could be allowed to know he was a Daywalker, but all Snape had to was be evasive. He didn't have to make he, Harry, some kind of freak whose very touch sent people into comas. He was already aware of younger students subtly edging away from him on their benches.

"Of course Professor, I mean a man of your age; well I wouldn't want to risk it either"

"Detention and 10 points from Gryffindor! Perhaps scrubbing the filth from my caldrons will help clean your mind – Though I sincerely doubt it."

With that, Snape spun on his heel and stalked away, his black cloak flapping around him like some giant bat.

"Oh I don't know Hermione; I think the Snape we all love to hate – no actually just hate – is well and truly back"

Hermione didn't honour that with a reply, but Harry knew that look... That faraway look that placed on anybody else would be mistaken for day dreaming, but on Hermione meant she was in deep thought. If that greasy git wasn't careful, his thinly-veiled insults were going to give the game away.

"I'll see guys later then, providing of course Dumbledore doesn't pronounce the end of the world."

Ron snorted, Hermione nodded absently, and with dread Harry made his way to Dumbledore's office.

****

"He is barely of age Severus, at thirty seven it's up to you to be the bigger man."

Snape's long fingers clenched briefly, around his small teacup.

"I am trying my level best-"

"Oh come Severus! Do you really expect me to believe that a wizard, who can deceive Voldermort himself, cannot make good will with a student?"

Snape put the cup down and rose to his full height; his fists clenched tightly at his sides, and his black eyes were raging.

"I will not sit here and be patronised Albus, Potter maybe the apple of your eye but I assure you he is the thorn in my side!"

Dumbledore sighed tiredly,

"Severus, -"

"NO! No don't 'Severus old friend' me! Have you even considered that at a basic, vulgar level, you are asking me to befriend, to care for my own MURDERER!"

Dumbledore blanched.

"Psychiatrists would have a field day – AND FOR CHRIST- SAKES POTTER STOP STALKING OUTSIDE!"

A pale Harry entered the room, he had nothing he knew, yet he felt evil and dirty.

"I don't want to do this"

Dumbledore looked at Harry imploringly.

"Without Professor Snape Harry you will die. You will die, and Voldermort will rise to power, he will cause suffering and pain for the entire world, Professor Snape shall die Harry, he will die the death of a traitor."

Harry turned to Snape, the older man stared fixedly at something outside in the rain.

"Branded, hung drawn and quartered... excruciating agony, one of the worst ways to go"

Dumbledore spoke to Harry quietly, and with a hushed voice.

"Wow Albus, you give me such choices... It's either pick death by Potter, and wave my essence slowly goodbye. Or I choose death by Voldermort, and are tortured to death – Oh the choices!"

Snape bitterly whispered, still looking out the window, till Dumbledore actually winced out a reply.

"There are no choices old friend, If Harry dies then you will have no other fate. You are not a man capable of leaving his fellow men behind and alas if Harry chooses his destiny-"

"I will be raped."

Snape whispered hollowly, Harry's eyes widened in terror.

"ENOUGH! Stop it! I will never ever hurt you like that Severus, I won't! I couldn't-"

"Spiritually raped Potter, to be raped is unlawful compelling to be made into engage in a sexual or otherwise penetrating activity; you shall take my soul without consent. I am powerless to stop you without being responsible for the death of the Wizarding world – I am yet another pawn to a different master"

Without sparing a glance at anyone, Snape swept out the room and Harry felt his entire body begin to shake. Dumbledore looked at him waringly.

"Harry, please sit down"

Numbly, Harry took the offered seat; his mind was reeling after what Snape had said.

"What is to transpire between yourself and Severus is more intolerable to me than I can ever express... But Professor Snape as do I, know you are a not a man to shrink away from his destiny-"

At the look on Harry face, Dumbledore gently reached out and squeezed comfortingly Harry's hand.

"You're courage is something truly remarkable Harry, you're courage and love for others is something you should never feel ashamed of"

Harry shook his head bitterly.

"My love for others... I must kill to live! Where's the love in that?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled sadly.

"The Daywalker is what you are Harry, but it isn't you.... There is light at the end of the tunnel."

Harry sat there transfixed, barely daring to breathe.

"Tell me what to do Professor, tell me what I can do"

Dumbledore smiled, but it was sad and wistful.

"As things stand, the drain is a sickening experience for Severus, as unbounded and well shall we say 'strained' together as you are it will never be anything else. But if you were bonded, if you become bonded mates, if you could see the man behind the mask, you would find the act gives you both pleasure the likes of which you would never have experienced. Do this for me Harry; find out who Severus truly is. You may find you have more in common than you might think."

"I'll try Professor"

Dumbledore smiled gratefully.

"That's all any of us can ever do."

**Hey! Hope you enjoyed reading, thanks to everyone whose reviewed and story alerted etc, keep the views coming they are always appreciated**

**Regards**

**Lisi the slayer**


	4. Chapter 4

**Killing me softly**

_**Think this is another Harry creature fic? Bit of angst and drama, then a romantic mate and creature union? - Think again. The Dark lord is rising, his powers grow ever stronger, Harry's time is coming, but his power alone isn't enough. Can his inheritance help him? Prepare for sacrifice.**_

**Takes place in his last year**

**Warnings-**

**SS/HP + hints of DM-HP pairing – if you don't like that pairing then this likely isn't the fic for you. Don't like it – don't read it.**

**Main Character death**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing, everything belongs to JK Rowling but if I could own Severus and Harry.....**

**Chapter Four**

_Raped – Way to go!! _ Snape berated to himself, he had said himself that they had to aim for civility, and it was in his best interests he knew! But damn that boy to hell something about Potter got right under his skin and blew up all of his plans. There was a soft knock at the door, and Snape urged himself that tonight would go as the previous night should have done. Feeling sufficiently prepared, Snape opened the door and nodded curtly at Harry.

"Come in Harry,"

He swung the door back wide, and pressed himself flat against its surface until Harry brushed pasts him. To his relief, as he had been about to request Harry's cloak, the request that had sent their previous meeting spiralling down into disaster, he turned to see that Harry had already removed it. Politely, Harry handed Snape his cloak.

"Thank you Severus,"

Snape inclined his head.

"Not at all Harry, please do make your self... Comfortable"

Harry smiled wryly, the comment _'touch nothing'_ passed between them unsaid, and Harry settled himself on Snape's sofas.

"I'd kill for a Butter beer, I don't suppose-"

"Certainly Harry, would you prefer it in a glass or straight from the can?"

Harry had a sudden horrible mind image of shattering the glass over Snape's sofa and being tossed out for destroying Snape's belongings... At Snape's subtle look of impatience Harry realised he must have zoned out.

"I'll have it out a can, thanks"

Harry answered somewhat sheepishly.

Severus raised an eyebrow, but seemed able to restrain himself from actually saying anything. And simply walked to a beautifully crafted wooden cabinet, and produced a can and bottle of wine for himself. He silently poured himself a glass and walking towards Harry, handed him his beer.

"Thanks,"

"You're welcome,"

Harry was surprised that the tone actually sounded sincere, Snape simply rolled his eyes at him, and took a large gulp from red wine. For a moment, both simply drank and looked at one another, each knew they should interact with the other, but were equally unsure as to how to begin. There were so many sore points between them, so many mine fields....

"You must have questions Harry; this must be all very new and strange for you. Please don't hold them back on my account."

Wine relaxed Snape Harry decided, without hatred or irritation colouring his voice, it was actually, with its deep velvety tones, a pleasant sound to hear. But his actual words made Harry tense.

"Dumbledore mentioned a bond; he said we could get, um, bonded"

Snape's eyes, if possible, appeared to darken. And his form that had been splayed over the sofa tensed.

"He said that did he?"

Snape asked his voice terse. Harry gulped anxiously.

"Yeah he mentioned it, amongst other things...."

"What exactly did he tell you Pot- my apologies, Harry"

_A slip of address from Snape, not good_ - Harry thought.

"He just told me that at the moment the... drains were an unpleasant experience and that if we were to bond it would be more.... bearable"

There was no way he was saying pleasurable in front of Snape, but his heated blush probably indicated as much anyway. And oddly, Harry thought, though Snape stood as the person to gain from such a bonding, he didn't look happy in the least.

"Bonds are complex, binding magics – not to be taken lightly under some misguided bloodly Gryffindor code of honour."

"We are bonded though aren't we? I need you to live, I need to be around you what's the harm-"

Snape snorted darkly.

"What's the harm? Harry you have no idea what such a bond would entail"

Harry's eyes gleamed determinedly, and he sat forward.

"Then teach me..."

Snape shifted uncomfortably at that. The moral implications of the bond were troubling as they were, without that direct reference.

"You will not be willing – not truly- you will go through this bonding under some misplaced sense of obligation to me... That is not acceptable Harry."

Harry moved back, his emerald eyes were glittering in anger.

"So that's it! You think you've got me all sussed out, you know exactly how the 'Great Bloody Potter' will react so it's end of discussion!"

Snape leaned forward this time, the evening had gone well and he could rapidly see the situation escalating.

"Harry, I don't presume anything-"

"The hell you don't!"

Harry roared, and this time he leapt to his feet.

"Why don't you just admit it Severus, you don't want to bond with me because you've made me out to be in your head, some raping, soul-sucking murderer and if you were to lose that then you'd have to acknowledge that this isn't my fault!"

"Now who's presuming?"

Snape sniped snidely, before rising to his own feet and towering over Harry.

"You want to know why I don't want to discuss the bond with you? Then be my guest – I'd rather die than discuss even the possibility of having to endure a sexual relationship with the pitiful likes of you"

Harry's anger deflated, he looked completely shell-shocked.

"Sex? Me and you having-"

"Correct Mr Potter, 10 bloodly points to Gryffindor! Sex with your old mean potions master – regularly"

Snape soaked up Harry's expression, before the sadistic pleasure died away, and he was left with shame over his conduct.

"Good night Potter"

Snape said curtly, barely keeping his tone civil, and without a further glance, stalked towards his bedroom.

"Good night, Severus..."

Snape sighed and hung his head.

"Harry, I-"

Snape turned, but Harry had already left.

**Thanks for reading, please review, I love hearing your opinions good and constructive**

**Regards**

**Lisi the slayer**


	5. Chapter 5

**Killing me softly**

_**Think this is another Harry creature fic? Bit of angst and drama, then a romantic mate and creature union? - Think again. The Dark lord is rising, his powers grow ever stronger, Harry's time is coming, but his power alone isn't enough. Can his inheritance help him? Prepare for sacrifice.**_

**Takes place in his last year**

**Warnings-**

**SS/HP + hints of DM-HP pairing – if you don't like that pairing then this likely isn't the fic for you. Don't like it – don't read it.**

**Main Character death**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing, everything belongs to JK Rowling but if I could own Severus and Harry.....**

**Chapter Five**

There was a horrible atmosphere in the potions lab. Snape's unfortunate incident was all too fresh in everyone minds and Harry could almost literally feel the Slytherins heated stares like scalpels being stuck into his back.

"Right, I want to get started immediately. I will address the previous lesson by saying that I am perfectly fine and in good health, more than well enough to dish out detentions and take so many points from a house it will still be in negative points well into next year – Do I make myself clear?"

The class nodded more or less in unison, Snape nodded in response, and some tension seemed to leave him. He certainly gave off a greater air of self-assurance.

"Today, you will attempt to create an exceptionally dangerous poison. A poison without antidote or remedy, believe me anyone whether Slytherin of Gryffindor caught behaving inappropriately with this will be sent to the Headmaster facing immediate expulsion – I make no exceptions."

With that he glanced briefly, but noticeably, at Harry.

"Of any kind..."

He then turned away, but many Slytherins has already noticed his glance, and happily snickered and sneered to themselves. Harry gritted his teeth as resentment and anger left over from last night, flared back to life.

"The poison is known or referred to as the Sleeping Death draught, does anyone-"

Hermione's hand flew into the air, and Snape rolled his eyes in a show of extreme irritation.

"Surely even an insufferable know-it-all as you Miss Granger, can at least show self restraint long enough for me to finish the question? Or does your insatiable desire to prove yourself beyond all others rend you incapable?"

Hermione, to her eternal credit, gave no indication to how this vicious attack affected her, but Harry felt duty bound to respond on her behalf.

"You know some teachers would actually be grateful to have such an eager student!"

At Harry's retort, a strange almost satisfied glint passed through Snape's dark eyes.

"Detention, Potter, the usual place, at the usual time."

Harry rolled his eyes, finally understanding what Snape had been up to – typical, he couldn't possibly ask for Harry to wait behind after class could he?

"As I was saying, does anyone – wait for it Granger – know why it has acquired its name?"

Despite Snape's scorn, Hermione raised her hand again, but seconds later Snape's eyes gleamed.

"Mr Malfoy?"

"It's magical properties sir; the affect the draught has not its victim."

Snape looked at Malfoy approvingly.

"Quite correct Mr Malfoy, 5 points to Slytherin, now can you tell me what those affects are?"

"Of course Professor, the draught acquired its name because the death that follows consumption is as peaceful and painless as sleep. The victim is acutely unaware of the killing process, which is why the draught is so dangerous, it can be administered without any side-effects and is virtually undetectable. The draught kills its victim by slowly expelling the victim's life force, the victim will experience heightened senses and will produce stronger magic but it will be at the cost of their own life. The draught effectively allows the victim to kill themselves."

It had been a well articulated informative answer everyone knew, but the smug pride that radiated from Snape was nauseating.

"15 points to Slytherin! I suggest, unless you have anything further to add Miss Granger?"

It could almost have been seen as an act of consideration, had Snape's eyes not gleamed with the malicious knowledge that there was nothing Hermione could possibly add that would amount to any value.

"No, Malfoy covered everything sir"

"Then I strongly advise you all to record exactly what Mr Malfoy said, and pray tell that when the time comes you find yourself capable of such precision and knowledge"

Harry stole a quick look at Malfoy, he was almost puffing with pride.

"Now before, if I can call what the majority of you will do potion making, begins I have assigned each of you a respective partner...."

*****

"Don't bloody touch me Potter"

Malfoy snarled as Harry resignedly moved to his table.

"Leave off Malfoy"

Harry responded irritably, why Snape had seen fit to create Gryffindor and Slytherin pairings was beyond him, he glanced quickly across the room, Hermione was sat stiffly by Zabini, and Ron had his head in his hands beside Goyle.

"Alright Potter here's how this is going to work, you get all the ingredients and I'll make the potion."

Harry scoffed.

"What so Slytherin can take all the credit?"

A flash or irritation passed through icy eyes.

"No... So there's any credit to be claimed at all! I've seen what happens to your potions Potter"

Hot indignation flared in Harry at that snide remark.

"Yeah and how many of those did you have a hand in? Or Snape rejected out of spite?"

Malfoy smirked unapolgetically, in fact he almost looked pleased at the point Harry had made.

"Bringing us back to the logical argument that I brew the potion"

"We make it together Malfoy"

Malfoy stared heatedly at Harry for a moment, before finally conceding, albeit not gracefully.

"You show me every bit you've worked on before it goes anywhere near my caldron Potter"

Harry rolled his eyes, and under Malfoy's haughty and expectant gaze, rose to fetch the ingredients.

*******

"It tells you to slice the Mandrake root, not butcher it Potter!"

Harry's hands clenched.

"What and yours are any better are they?"

Malfoy said nothing, and simply lifted his own chopping board and carefully with his free hand, guided his sliced root into the potion. Harry had to admit, as much as it gulled him to do so, Malfoy had sliced his root better than he had. As impossible and frankly pedantic as it seemed to Harry, Malfoy had sliced his root entirely equally, each slice seemed to be exactly the same size, shape and constancy. Typical.

"Accuracy is everything Potter. Any imbalance, not matter how slight, will affect the outcome of the potion."

Harry was neither foolish enough nor arrogant enough; to let his mere hatred of Malfoy, distract him from the truth in those surprisingly civil words. Harry turned back to his potions book.

_Stir clockwise, whilst adding in essence of moon flower, then stir anti-clockwise_

Harry quickly scanned Malfoy's desk for the vial of moon flower essence, he figured himself quite capable of following those simplistic instructions, when he saw to his horror, Malfoy tipping the entire essence into the potion in one fair go.

"Malfoy! What the hell-"

"Save it Potter"

Malfoy interrupted curtly, as he promptly stirred the potion clockwise and allowed the potion to simmer.

"Malfoy-"

Malfoy turned to Harry; his eyes were like angry shards of ice.

"Watch and learn Potter, watch and learn."

And so, Harry gloomily peered down at his and Malfoy's potion, it was an admittedly pretty silverly blue colour, almost the same colour as Malfoy's eyes in fact, but it was wrong! It detailed quietly clearly in the book, in black and white, that the resulting potion should be black red in colour. There's couldn't be more wrong!

"Times up!"

Snape's voice suddenly rang through the classroom, and Malfoy smirking madly, leaned back into his chair, his slim legs stretched out before him, he looked completely at ease. Harry meanwhile glanced nervously at everyone else's potion; no one's was remotely like his and Malfoy's. His heart sunk when he saw that even Ron and Goyle's was a bright crimson, not black red but red all the same! Had this happened to Malfoy any other day he knew Ron and himself would be clapping their hands with glee, but blow it all! The chance of Malfoy being humiliated coincided with his own humiliation. Harry watched with mounting horror as Snape came ever closer, he knew all hope was lost however when Snape tore Ron and Goyle's potion apart.

"Does that look black red to you? No I don't think so either, I doubt that's even strong enough to be fatal anymore.... P!"

Harry almost groaned out loud, If Ron's bright red potion, which had at least unlike their own, been a variant of red and it had got a grade P, he and Malfoy were going to end up with Troll!

Snape reached their potion, he was shocked. His eyes grew wide and large, and his eyebrows went sky high! His gaze then finally rested on Malfoy, he was finally showing slight signs of trepidation, while Harry could feel his palms begin to sweat as he awaited Snape's awful verdict...

"Outstanding!"

Harry very nearly fell out of his chair.

"Mr Malfoy has achieved what for many, including Miss Granger, is simply impossible. It requires a true skill in Potions. Knowledge of how potions work, why ingredients react at a molecule level! It goes beyond a mere understanding of how different ingredients create something; it requires knowledge of the very essence of potion making its self. Very few professional Potion makers can create the draught in its purest most potent state... We have a potions genius among us."

Curiously, as Harry glanced at his new potions partner, he was surprised to see a look of surprised gratitude at the massive compliment Snape had paid him. Hermione however, was glaring at Malfoy harder than she had in her life, potions was never kind to Hermione's wavy hair, the fumes always made her hair damp and frizz, but this lesson she looked absolutely wild. Zabini appeared to be completely amused by it all.

"On that note... Class dismissed!"

Snape gave Harry a lingering look, and Harry gave a brief nod in response and Snape swept away.

**Hey, sorry for the wait but hopefully the update's worth it! Please review all comments are welcome!**

**Regards**

**Lisi the slayer **


	6. Chapter 6

**Killing me softly**

_**Think this is another Harry creature fic? Bit of angst and drama, then a romantic mate and creature union? - Think again. The Dark lord is rising, his powers grow ever stronger, Harry's time is coming, but his power alone isn't enough. Can his inheritance help him? Prepare for sacrifice.**_

**Takes place in his last year**

**Warnings-**

**SS/HP + hints of DM-HP pairing – if you don't like that pairing then this likely isn't the fic for you. Don't like it – don't read it.**

**Character death**

**Chapter 6**

Harry's heart sunk, he had been so caught up in the relief that he and Malfoy had not failed as had been seriously feared, but had instead achieved the highest grade possible, that the full implications hadn't sunk in – until now. Malfoy was a Deatheater, or at the very least a Deatheater-In-Training, if Malfoy was capable of producing as complicated a draught as the Sleeping Death in a basic school lab, in its purest state no less! He would be invaluable to Voldermort in a professional lab... And Snape was praising him! Encouraging him no less!!! Harry's rapidly spiralling thoughts came to an abrupt halt as he stopped in front of Snape's silver snake door. Harry hissed as it, and reluctantly it seemed, the snake permitted him...

"I never thought Gryffindors provided much in the way of comical entertainment-"

Snape's darkly amused tones lazily came from the dark room, Harry squinted and scanned the room, but he could see no sign of his Potions Master.

"But I admit myself corrected, seeing Granger's increasingly desperate and trivial attempts to beat Draco's potion I wouldn't miss that for the world! If her hair truly got any bigger I'd have doubted her ability to leave through the classroom door"

Harry had a hot scathing retort forming on his tongue; he opened his mouth as Snape appeared from one of the other rooms but upon seeing the taller man was stunned into silence. Snape narrowed his eyes.

"What is it Harry?"

Harry said nothing, though he was distantly aware of the high probability that he was standing there giving Snape an impression of a gaping goldfish, but he just couldn't stop staring at Snape's unusually healthily glossy hair.

"I am nearly in constant contact with Potions fumes Harry, such prolonged exposure can have shall we say less than desirable effects on the skin and hair... Hence my maximum coverage of skin and the daily application of my protective hair mask – I am not as it has astounded you nearly as greasy as my crass nick name would suggest."

Snape then proceed to stretch himself out on one of his leather sofas, the matter deemed finished. Harry however was too caught up in acute feelings of envy to notice, this time Snape frowned heavily.

"I doubt had I turned my nose red you'd have given it such attention! For the love of Merlin Harry it is hair! Maybe it would prove fruitful to keep the mask on in future-"

"No! No don't Severus, look I'm just jealous ok, its just so..... Nice, I wake up every morning and look like I've nested a pet bird up there!"

Snape looked at Harry unusually for a moment.

"The genetic lottery, it favours select few"

Harry almost felt offended, but the bitter snort that followed somehow conveyed to him that Snape wasn't actually trying to insult him... Then something else occurred to Harry.

"Have you still got-"

Harry suddenly cut himself off, he realised that perhaps it wasn't extremely polite to ask someone if they still had they're white hairs. Snape, as sharp as ever knew immediately what Harry as getting at, and simply raised a hand to his hair, near his temple, and pushing his long fingers through his hair, pulled away, revealing the four white hairs.

"These serve as a handy maker of the bond, its... Progress, it would be unwise therefore to cover them up."

Something in Harry tugged sharply at that, but Snape hastily continued, if anything he looked relieved.

"Which brings us nicely to the topic in hand, please take a seat Harry, I wish to discuss the bond with you tonight"

Harry complied, but at the topic felt instantly uncomfortable.

"I understand participating in such... Activities with your Potions Master are hardly a welcome prospect, but it will, in the long term, contribute greatly in our bid to defeat Voldermort. You must possess all my magical ability, and as much knowledge as I can pound into your-"

"There has to be a way Severus"

Harry interrupted steadily, Snape's eyes which had been uncharacteristically neutral, suddenly burned with anger.

"You will not have your attention divided! You're sole concern is the defeat of Voldermort! Not some moral-guided quest to save the condemned! You are not a child any longer Harry, you and your little friends aren't going to solve this one"

Harry felt his own anger rile up, and he glared half in anger and half in frustration at Snape.

"So I give up? Like you have! Just give up!! I won't let anyone else die because of me!"

Snape raged to his feet, and he was immediately upon him, his hands seemed to scald Harry's skin through his cloak, and the older man's face was so close to him they were almost nose to nose.

"My death warrant is signed twice over! It is by you or him that I'll meet my demise! The bloody phrase dead man walking was invented for me Potter! Be under no delusions, you turn away from this and you still condemn me to death! Only this will be death at the hands of the most sadistic warped Dark lord this side of the century has ever seen!"

Harry thought he could see a gleam of desperation in those bottomless black eyes, but then Snape cut his gaze from Harry, and wrenched him away. Harry sat frozen on the sofa, as Snape visibly brought his temper back under his control. He went to say something when he suddenly hissed in pain, and his left hand immediately wrapped round his right wrist.

"I'm being called"

Snape gritted out from clenched teeth. Harry was about to ask if there was anything he could do, when Snape flicked his wand and a familiar shapeless black cloak and a silver face mask floated into view.

"You're going! You're actually going!"

Snape ignored him, and hastily began to throw the robe on; he may have answered his Master's call without another word to Harry, had Harry not snatched the silver mask first.

"You're not going"

Snape glared at Harry, and reached for his mask.

"Give it to me Harry! This is not up for discussion!"

"Bloody right its not! You're not going!"

Snape looked absolutely incensed, and pushing on his magic he blasted Harry off his feet and hurling into the wall, as he had expected, taken by surprise, Harry let go of the mask, the back of Harry's head hit Snape's wall with a sickening crack.

Snape stalked over and triumphantly grasped the mask from the floor; he met Harry's pained eyes for a moment, and wasn't in the least bit sorry.

"What I wouldn't give to come back here with the just the pain you're in"

Snape snarled acidicly at him, before finally answering his call. Harry remained by the wall, feeling something sticky slide down his neck.

*****

Blood red eyes surveyed him coldly, and Snape resisted the urge to reach behind his head, the back of his head was hurting terribly, and though it was clearly not so, he could almost feel blood sliding through his hair, as if he'd cut his head open...

"Had something pressing did you, Severus?"

Voldermort's cold voice was like icy daggers; Snape strengthened his barriers and readied himself for excruciating agony.

"Nothing is more than important than this my Lord"

Voldermort gave him an unimpressed look.

"Your timing would suggest otherwise Severus. Do you imagine I have time to stand around and wait for my followers to grant me their presence?"

There was a hint of danger, in Voldermort's otherwise pleasant tone; Snape knew what was coming soon...

"I apologise my Lord"

"Not good enough, when you are called you are to respond with immediate effect! I have been lenient with you Severus, I have taken care not to call you when you are teaching unless I have deemed it strictly necessary, and still you do not come the few occasions when I call you!"

Snape gracefully lowered to his knees before Voldermort, and lightly kissed an icy foot.

"My lord..."

Snape murmured reverently, before a long fingered suddenly thrust its self into his hair, narrowly missing the still extremely sore point of his scalp, Snape held back a yelp, and complied as the hand ruthlessly yanked his locks back.

"How is my curriculum fairing Severus? When I was a boy I was the only one who could create the draught's purest state, most of the fools didn't even have the knowledge that such a state existed... Did Draco brew it? Correctly?"

Snape allowed genuine pride to warm his cold eyes.

"Better my Lord, his was draught was pure, a perfect blue sliver"

Cold satisfaction filled Voldermort's eyes; he gave Snape a gruesome smile.

"You did not exaggerate; it seems Draco has a place after all. I thought of him as nothing but a pretty face, I admit misjudgement."

Voldermort paused, and looked down directly at Snape, the snake-like features were twisted into a mask of mock sincerity, and it made the hairs along Snape's neck stand up on edge.

"My dear friend what good news you came to tell me...(A hint of dark amusement flashed through his red eyes, knowing he was using the address Dumbledore so commonly used when talking to his 'loyal' Potions Master) If you hadn't delayed you would have had the pleasure of my goodwill, my approval... But I am a merciful lord, Lucius also made the mistake of incurring my wrath, half an hour he lasted, between you and I Severus; I'm surprised he lasted as long as he did! He's never been one in the taking of rightful punishment, not like you... You're made of much sturdier stuff, and I know you always like having one over Malfoy... CRUCIO!"

*****

Snape struggled in, everything was a huge blur to him and he shakily took his mask off, it crashed to the floor. He used the last reserves of his energy to make into his bedroom, and he crashed to the floor, barely conscious.

Harry had just finished washing his hands in Snape's bathroom, when he heard an almighty crash.

"SEVERUS!"

Harry cried in alarm, and he ran into Snape's bedroom, dropping to his knees, when he saw the man broken on the floor.

"Oh god Severus you're bleeding!"

There was a small puddle of blood coming from the back of Snape's head.

"I'm fine... Harry"

Snape muttered, he could feel his consciousness slipping away from him, and he yearned for the darkness to take him, for him to experience a few blissful moments free of the pain, he yearned even more for Harry to let the darkness take him. Harry stroked a fallen lock from his face, which had been irritatingly close to his eye, but immediately felt the horrid sickening drain, he couldn't stop a small whine from escaping him and he shuddered.

Harry, through sheer-will, forced his protesting hand away, Snape was in no fit state to serve their bond, and he could and would wait, till Snape was better. Deciding, Snape would probably be far more comfortable resting on his bed, then on the floor. Carefully, Harry levitated Snape onto his bed, as gentle as he was, Snape still let out a pained grunt when he left the floor, and met the bed.

"I'll get Dumbledore, he'll know what to do-"

Snape was about to tell Harry to save himself the trouble, but like the panicked Gryffindor Harry was, he didn't give Snape the chance in less than a minute he heard his snake door slam shut.

*****

Dumbledore had just settled down into his chair and begun to pet Fawkes, when Harry suddenly burst into his office. Dumbledore gave him a bemused look.

"Am I right to assume you need my assist-"

"Snape's back! Sir he's back from Voldermort!"

Dumbledore was at his feet almost instantly, in no time at all, he strode majestically past Harry, and Harry found himself desperately trying to keep up with him.

*****

Dumbledore burst into Snape's private room, his shoulder slumped when he saw the man sprawled over the bed.

"Oh my boy..."

Dumbledore whispered.

"Sir..."

"Go find Madame Promfrey Harry, tell her I've sent you – go now!"

Harry obediently fled, and Dumbledore approached the bed. As if sensing his presence, Snape groaned quietly-

"H-Harry?"

Snape asked, his eyes closed tiredly, they opened at Dumbledore's reply.

"Will be back shortly, I' afraid you're in quite a state old friend"

Snape turned his head to face him.

"Crucioed for an hour or so, all in a night's work"

Dumbledore looked at Snape sadly.

"This is particularly severe Severus-"

"H-Harry delayed me; the Darklord does not take kindly to being made to wait... Harry?"

"I'm here Severus; Professor Madame Promfrey gave me this"

Dumbledore took it from Harry, and gently placed a hand behind Snape's head, at Snape's barely audible hiss of pain, he withdrew it, and it came back red.

"Severus..."

"This is Harry's, this is Harry's injury"

"What?! No look Professor Severus and I had... We had a fight before he left, I banged my head but I'm fine!"

Snape shook his head slightly.

"I bleed because you bleed Harry"

Harry paled.

"What"

Snape opened his mouth to answer, but fell into a coughing fit, and Dumbledore rested a hand soothingly on Snape's shoulder. Snape's black eyes looked into his own desperately.

"Tell him!"

Snape wheezed, his pale hands clenched tightly at Dumbledore' robes.

"Tell him!"

Dumbledore nodded, and more carefully this time, propped Snape up so he could drink Promfrey's potion, Snape drank it all, and Harry watched as Snape's sharp gaze became unfocused and slowly, the man slumped in Dumbledore's arms.

"He's going to be ok Harry, why don't you wait for me in the living room?"

Harry nodded, and left Dumbledore to make Snape comfortable.

*****

Harry just sat down on Snape's sofa when a wave of dizziness hit him, he groaned and rested his head in hands, Dumbledore emerged from Snape's bedroom concerned, fearing the cause of Harry's weakness, praying he was wrong –

"Are you alright Harry?"

Harry nodded gently, the weakness was dissipating now, he was vaguely aware that everything had appeared sharper a few moments ago, there was almost a fogginess to him and his surroundings now, but he was determined to wait.

"What I must tell you now, you may find distressing, but please do try to retain perspective-"

Harry looked at Dumbledore, worn out by the day's events.

"Why is Professor Snape hurt sir?"

Dumbledore sighed, and then with a look of intense regret in his usual sparkling eyes, answered Harry's question.

"He hurts because you are hurt. Any injury you sustain, it seems the bond has progressed far enough for Snape to share the burden... As the bond between you both develops and intensifies Severus will bear the full brunt."

"The full brunt?"

"He will take the injury on to himself"

Stark realisation suddenly hit Harry then, and his eyes narrowed in accusation.

"That's why he wants to go through with the bond isn't it! Nothing to do with how better he'll feel! All to do with him losing more than he's already lost! - I won't do it!"

**Hey! Sorry for the wait in updates, but I hope you like this chapter, feel free to leave any views in a review, thanks for reading and have a great Christmas!**

**Regards**

**Lisi the slayer**


	7. Chapter 7

**Killing me softly**

_**Think this is another Harry creature fic? Bit of angst and drama, then a romantic mate and creature union? - Think again. The Dark lord is rising, his powers grow ever stronger, Harry's time is coming, but his power alone isn't enough. Can his inheritance help him? Prepare for sacrifice.**_

**Takes place in his last year**

**Warnings-**

**SS/HP + hints of DM-HP pairing – if you don't like that pairing then this likely isn't the fic for you. Don't like it – don't read it.**

**Character death**

**Chapter 7**

Harry approached Snape's bedside silently. He felt at first, like he was truly seeing the man for the first time. Then he reminded himself that it was not by Snape's will that he would become Harry's virtual body shield, but the Daywalker's, and by extension, his own. He felt very strange, as he stood before the man. Despite Snape's rather broken appearance, an aura of underlying power seemed to surround the man and reverberate through the room. Harry realised in part, the emotion he was feeling concerning the man was awe. Snape wasn't literally chained to him, he could have taken off at any time, decided to take his chance with the world and if that should mean he would die then to hell with it! At least he would have been a man of his own destiny – Instead he was choosing to stay, to give him everything he possessed... A person couldn't help but be in awe of such a being, of someone who would sacrifice themselves to them so entirely, Snape was in essence, a classical martyr, a true hero....

Harry snorted. Ok perhaps 'hero' was overstating the case, at any rate Snape would fix him an acidic glare at even the thought of putting the words Snape and Hero in the same sentence. But nevertheless there was so much more to the man than Harry had ever recognised, had ever chosen to recognise...

"Any last words for the deceased?"

A croak of a voice, yet still managing to sound snide, ventured. Harry, who had been staring at a particular spot of Snape's blanket, lost entirely to his own bleak thoughts, immediately snapped his head up, at Snape's words he frowned un-amused.

"Not funny"

Snape merely rolled his bloodshot eyes.

"How long have you been here Harry?"

"A few minutes, Dumbledore told me about the bond"

A bitter smile began to spread over Snape's face at that.

"Apologies will be accepted with dutiful kneeling and a promised vow of servitude-"

"- What?"

Snape shook his head; he looked tired, yet exasperatedly amused, if such an expression could exist.

"Everything just goes right over your head doesn't it?"

At Harry continued baffled look, Snape groaned as if the look was actually physically hurting him to look at.

"Get on with it Potter, give me whatever fatally Gryffindor, guilt-ridden apology – actually no, don't. You need another 'pick up', kindly get on with it and leave me in relative peace."

"What!!!"

Harry exclaimed again, but this time in clear disbelief, Snape's dark eyes looked positively vicious as they settled on Harry once again.

"I really regret smashing your head into that wall you know, not only did I sustain the same injury, in my rage I quite neglected to consider the fact that you don't have a million brain cells to lose – Get on with it!"

There was another emotion lurking in Snape's voice, hidden beneath the layers of anger, frustration and sarcasm... there was fear, Snape was scared of the drain.

"No, no I can't take from you when you're in this state."

Snape looked at him strangely then, as if he was pondering on Harry's words, and giving them a great deal of consideration, assessing the motives behind them.

"I thank you for your concern Harry, truly. But I will go as far to say that it is at best futile and at worst counter-productive"

Harry tried his best to clamp down on the righteous anger that flared in to life at Snape's ungracious words. Snape looked at him darkly amused.

"That wasn't actually intended to offend. I merely wish to point out that whilst you go acting the self-sacrificing hero, determined not to take 'advantage' of me whilst i'm in my weakened state, your need will increase. The drain will be more intense, my recovery will be more hindered if you wait. Now please just take what is owed."

"Owed? Severus, you don't 'owe' me anything"

Snape snorted bitterly.

"Don't I? Let's not fall under the pretence that you're any happier being here than I am at having you here. I am your Mate, and because of who you are running for the hills is hardly a viable option. My remaining goal in life – god help me – is to prepare and sustain you for the battle. Thus as I have been 'chosen' to do this, you are owed my life – So let us get this disagreeable affair over with and both retire."

An unusual feeling was pulsating through Harry at Snape's words. He wasn't quite sure what it was he felt, just that it was acutely unpleasant.

"So... If I hadn't been 'The Boy Who Lived' if I had been just Harry, you would have left?"

Once again, Snape's eyes seemed to pierce his own, their pierce was fraught with repressed pain.

"If you had been 'just Harry' I doubt I would have been your intended"

Harry pulled his gaze away, faced away from the bed, and shut his eyes. He took a deep breath, when he reopened them and looked back at Snape, they appeared heavily burdened.

"I'm sorry Severus"

"Don't forget the servitude promise"

Snape added dryly, for some reason, whereas before this had ignited confusion, now it simply frustrated him. It was as if Snape was trivialising his apology.

"I am genuinely sorry, why can't you just accept-"

"I do... Harry this is simply the result of us not truly knowing one another... That and you're at present incapability to truly understand and appreciate sarcasm"

Harry rolled his eyes; his hand inched towards one of Snape's bigger and longer hands.

"It's the lowest form of wit you know"

Snape didn't miss a beat.

"One must actually possess wit before they can make such a declaration Potter"

Actually chuckling at that, Harry touched his hand.

**Hey! So sorry for the huge gap, but I've been too busy revising for my Sociology exam, as ever cheerfully awaiting to receive your views and feedback**

**Regards**

**Lisi the slayer**


	8. Chapter 8

**Killing me softly**

_**Think this is another Harry creature fic? Bit of angst and drama, then a romantic mate and creature union? - Think again. The Dark lord is rising, his powers grow ever stronger, Harry's time is coming, but his power alone isn't enough. Can his inheritance help him? Prepare for sacrifice.**_

**Takes place in his last year**

**Warnings-**

**SS/HP + hints of DM-HP pairing – if you don't like that pairing then this likely isn't the fic for you. Don't like it – don't read it.**

**Character death**

**Chapter 8**

"Watch out!"

Harry cried to a white haired elder man whose frail figure appeared to have got dangerous caught up in the Final Battle, as it finally reached Hogsmead. The frail man turned impulsively at the sound of Harry's voice... And Harry screamed! Thin, wispy white hair hung loosely from the man's scalp in unpleasant greasy clumps, the skin on the man's face, though not particularly wrinkly, save the intense frown lines about his forehead and the crinkled skin that surrounded his now dull black eyes, appeared waxy and translucent. His veins appeared as though they had been painted on... the wasted man was Snape, and he was covered in blood. Suffering injuries Harry himself should have incurred, but which the bond had ruthlessly transferred to Snape instead...

"Harry..."

Snape wheezed his once rich, velvety voice now that which belongs to someone who has had sandpaper rubbed mercilessly against their throat – it was dry and hoarse... He appeared on the verge of death...

Harry woke with a strangled scream; his whole body was covered in cold sweat. He could feel his limps trembling, and Snape's dilapidated face was all too clear in his mind. He was hardly aware of what he was doing as he got out of bed and hurriedly clothed himself. The Gryffindors had long since accustomed themselves to Harry's occasional nightmares and resulting screams, even Ron, who made a habit of always waking and being at his side for when he finally woke, now remained safely snoring – he couldn't have made as much noise as he had thought.

It was late he knew, but Harry was so spooked sleep would constantly evade him. Under his cloak, had left the Gryffindor common room and now stood before the silvery door of Snape's private quarters. It had been three days since he had seen the man last, the recent drain, coupled with his previous injuries had taken a lot out of the man and they had since been taught Potions by a supply, a woman of the name Professor Stevenson, who it seemed harboured a intense hatred for the Slytherins – Malfoy in particular... For all he knew Snape was still wrapped up in bed sound asleep, but Harry just had to see him. He was desperate to rid himself of the image that now currently haunted him whenever he thought of the man.

He hissed softly to the snake, which after it hissed back at him in reproach for disturbing Snape at this hour, relcuntantly admitted him entrance. As it was Snape was not sleep or in bed, he was to be found curled up on his side, dressed in his black nightgown , on one of his leather sofas staring fixedly into the fire... He made for a very desolute figure and one that screamed of being lost.

Harry, aware his presence had yet to be felt, allowed his cloak to puddle onto the floor and moved cautiously a couple of steps, before nearly jumping out of his skin –

"It's late, Potter"

His tone was not particularly disapproving, more matter of factly, he didn't move his gaze from the flames.

"I couldn't sleep"

Harry offered anxiously by a way of explanation, that made Snape finally look at him, his eyes were intense in their bitterness.

"And so, you came to me for what Potter? A good night kiss?"

Harry forced himself to let the barb go.

"I wanted to see you-"

Snape snorted disbelievingly.

"My company is rarely desired at the best of times, it is never sought after at this ungodly hour"

Harry gritted his teeth irritably, already despite his best efforts, the man was getting under his skin, in the way only he and Malfoy ever could.

"Why are you making this so difficult?"

Snape gave him a guarded look, before turning back to the flames, staring at them intensely.

"Because despite how resigned I appeared when we saw each other last, I am not nearly as ready as I would have you and even I believe... Making this 'difficult' is the single control I have left."

Harry remained silent for a short while, unsure as to what response Snape was seeking - if any. Snape had quite forgotten Harry's presence by the time Harry spoke again, and he whirled around in mild shock.

"I saw you today..."

"Really? In Hogwarts? How perfectly extraordinary!"

The cutting edge of Snape's sarcasm irritated Harry greatly, but he was determined to say his piece, and sniping back would only get them into an argument and his eventual kick out.

"No, I mean I saw you... I saw what you will become, I saw what I'll do to you"

A shadow passed over Snape's face.

"The great Potter hath dreamt of me! Oh I shall count my blessings!"

A weary sigh escaped Snape then despite how energetic his sarcasm sounded, he seemed subjugated.

"It's Harry here, remember"

Harry gently reminded him, earning another sigh from Snape.

"Why are you really here, Harry?"

"I realised what was happening, I mean what was _really _happening... Severus, you said the only choice you have left is to make this difficult, a few days ago you mentioned about bonding...."

"If I may, there is little love lost between you and I, and whilst I appreciate the sentiment as I believe I may have already said, I will not bond with someone of whom my feelings towards are, shall we say, strained at best"

"Strained at best" hurt Harry more than he wanted to admit or expected, and despite the fact that he had offered the bond as an additional choice to Snape, he couldn't help but almost feel overwhelmed by the urge to try and persuade Snape otherwise... his urge was clearly plain upon his face as Snape looked at him with more bitterness than usual and some disappointment.

"Wasn't to your liking that was it Harry? You make some grand show of nobly giving me a choice, but the second I make the choice you don't like you're all so ready to take it away! Harry giveth and Harry taketh away! What is it about powerful wizards like you that makes you think I can be your personal vessel? I am tired of being used! Harry, I am tired"

Despite Snape's weary tone, Harry was too fed up with Snape always painting him as the bad guy in their terrible situation, he couldn't help being a Day walker any more than he could being the Chosen One...

"You think you're the only one without a choice? You think snarky Potions Master is my usual type! I'm just as trapped as you are-"

Snape let out a cry of undiluted fury, and in the heat of the moment, launched his half empty whisky bottle at Harry, it was through Qudditch driven instincts alone that Harry managed to avoid, by large, the shards of glass that were angrily aimed at him. But he winced as he felt his left cheek being sliced, a gash reflected back at him, as he bizarrely saw Snape's own left cheek cut its self open, but the look in Snape's eyes quickly claimed his attention. Those endless black eyes were demented, his sharp featured face was contorted into a scowl literally hideous in anger, in fact Snape's entire body seemed incandescent with fury, he was shaking...

"TRAPPED! YOU KNOW NOTHING OF IT! WE ARE NOT CHAINED YOU AND I, I CHAIN MYSELF TO YOU FOR THE FATE OF THE WIZARDING WORLD BUT YOU ARE FREE! YOU HAVE CHOICE OF PLENTY! YOU COULD BE WITH ANYONE YOUR WRETCHED TYPE DESIRES ! I'M NOTIHNG BUT A MEDICATION!-"

"YOU KNOW I DON'T TREAT YOU LIKE THAT! AND WHAT CHOICE?! I'VE NEVER HAD A CHOICE! NOT ABOUT ANYTHING!"

Somewhere between shouting themselves hoarse at one another, they had come face to face, and now they stared heatedly into each other's eyes, angrily panting.

"I hate you"

Harry seethed, staring straight into Snape's onyx eyes, his entire body quaking with a fire that scorched his insides, when Snape violently seized the back of Harry's head with a iron grip hand and pure fire descended upon Harry's lips. An inferno burst between them as Snape, almost murderously, smashed his lips against Harry's, his kiss was punishing, possessive, scalding, consuming – a strong hand rested on Harry's chest, and all of a sudden the hand that had pinned his head in place, helped to give him a violent shove backwards – beyond stunned, Harry stumbled back. Harry felt his lips tingle painfully, and he stared silently into Snape's black eyes which burned no less intensely, though from which emotion was no longer clear, his powerful hands were clanged into bone-white fists, and Harry could only stare dumb at him, his brain in overdrive... _**Snape... Kissing... Kissing Snape... Snape kissed me! **_

"Get out"

His curt tone bore no argument, and Harry almost tripped over his feet in the haste of his compliance, but before he closed the door behind him, he felt a pleasant tingle on his cheek... he touched it cautiously as he closed the door – It had been healed.

**Hey**

**Thanks for reading, I'm so sorry for the gap between updates but as ever eagerly awaiting your views**

**Regards**

**Lisi the slayer**


	9. Chapter 9

**Killing me softly**

_**Think this is another Harry creature fic? Bit of angst and drama, then a romantic mate and creature union? - Think again. The Dark lord is rising, his powers grow ever stronger, Harry's time is coming, but his power alone isn't enough. Can his inheritance help him? Prepare for sacrifice.**_

**Takes place in his last year**

**Warnings-**

**SS/HP + hints of DM-HP pairing – if you don't like that pairing then this likely isn't the fic for you. Don't like it – don't read it.**

**Character death**

**Chapter 9**

It made no more sense than it had the previous night. Snape, the man who loathed and understandably resented him, had no less given him the hottest, fieriest kiss of his life! – A sharp kick to his shin brought him crashing back to reality, and back into the insipid lavender walls of Professor Trelawney classroom.

"If I have to sit through this ridiculous class breathing in the same air as that demented wrench then the Great Golden Boy is sure as hell suffering too"

An angry voice hissed in his ear, reminding Harry of the last reason why this room was so torturous to return his thoughts and conscious mind to... If Divination wasn't bad enough, he no longer even had the desired company of Ron to bring a much needed boost to the whole ordeal, no instead along with Snape, he had to be sat next to Self-confessed-bloody-genius-in-the-sodding-making-Malfoy!

Harry groaned, and then became aware of a rather pressing issue... Thinking of Snape's kiss, how his lips had literally scorched Harry's with their fiery passion and anger had had a rather uncomfortable effect... He could feel a blush on his cheeks, and he stared long and hard at Professor Trelawney in a desperate attempt to get his body back under control... He heard a muffled snigger.

"That Potter, is repulsive"

Malfoy sneered looking revolted at their batty Professor. Funnily enough, Malfoy's snide comments conjured an image so disturbing Harry's minor problem was quite forgotten. Still no need to let the snob know he had actually managed to be of use for once...

"Shut it Malfoy"

Malfoy sighed quietly and yet somewhat dramatically.

"The witty repartee we share Potter is truly remarkable"

Harry didn't honour Malfoy's latest boredom driven drawl with an answer, and quite suddenly Professor Trelawney was in front of them, her eyes widened with great excitement, they were looking directly at Malfoy... Harry felt himself grin

"Your heart is racing me dear! Are you in the beyond? I think you are! Oh tell us dear boy what has the inner eye revealed!!"

For someone who had so ruthlessly disparaged both Professor and subject, Malfoy bore a look of dedicated concentration, as his silver eyes stared obligingly into the crystal ball that had been placed in the middle of their table. Malfoy stared thoughtfully at it for a few moments, before speaking, and when he did speak he spoke slowly and softly, as though an image was gradually presenting its self to him.

"I can see Hogwarts, the Hogwarts Grounds... It looks like the Great Lake with two black figures stood at its edge..."

"Who dear boy? Who stands before the lake? Dear boy press on! "

,Malfoy's eyebrow met in a look of supposed increase of concentration.

"They're embracing, right by the lake, holding to each other.... Like lovers"

Professor Trelawney looked almost ecstatic, and Harry noticed with a groan, a fair few of the students were now staring at Malfoy with looks of bewildered intrigue... Harry and Ron's eyes met and they stared dryly at each other.

"But who dear boy, will the inner eye not-"

"It's a man, a man and a woman – No! No it's a student and professor!"

At hearing these words astounded gasps vibrated through the class, and Harry began to have a sinking feeling...

"_Who Malfoy?" "Who are they?" "Which Professor?"_

Malfoy frowned harder.

"They're kissing! I can't see their faces exactly..."

"Tell us what you can see dear boy"

A glint passed quickly through his eyes, so quick that if you hadn't been looking at them the moment it had passed, you'd have never known.

"He's got black curly hair, messy, all over the place, and the Professor-"

At the renewed animated gasps, Malfoy seemed to lose his rigid self control and a smirk tugged at the corners of his lips.

"The Professor's face is hidden by a rather ghastly pair of large circular, almost bug like glasses. And her long, brown matted-"

"That it is quite enough Mr Malfoy!"

Professor Trelawney cried out with uncharacteristic sharpness, before snatching the crystal ball from the table into her arms, as the rest of the class were literally doubling over in laughter so extreme tears were streaming down their faces. Harry meanwhile, gave Malfoy a hard kick under the table.

"Bastard"

He muttered angrily, to which Malfoy presented a look of pure innocence which fooled nobody.

"Mr Potter, if you please"

Professor Trelawney addressed him in clipped tones, as she reluctantly placed the crystal ball back onto the table, her cheeks now unattractively flushed and her appearance clearly flustered. Malfoy leaned arrogantly back into his chair, looking quite content with himself, and resting his hands behind his head, interlocking his fingers watched Harry expectantly. Sighing resignedly, Harry stared into the smoky ball...

For a couple of moments, Harry watched smoke swirl around and around in the ball, he was just ready to admit defeat and proclaim his inner eye well and truly blind when slowly, to Harry's disbelief a picture began to emerge.... It was Snape's potion ingredients cupboard, he was looking down at the ground from a bird's eye view, and slowly his gaze began to descend... The floor which had been a featureless black slowly turned to stone, and a figure began to worryingly emerge also.... A figure with bright platinum hair lay sprawled on the floor, unmoving, and as Harry's view lowered further; his gaze stared into dead, unseeing silver eyes....

Harry yanked his head back, his heart thumbing violently against his rib cage. He was vaguely aware of everyone giving him unnerved if slightly sceptical looks, Harry turned to look at perfectly alive silver eyes and could only think that one day, that very day even, Malfoy was going to end up dead in Snape's cupboard...

Malfoy more than a little unnerved at Harry's stare and what he saw in emerald eyes, spoke softly as though approaching one unhinged.

"Potter?"

Malfoy's voice broke the trance Harry had fallen into and with a flash he was on his feet, he didn't bother to explain to anybody and hurriedly left the classroom, searching for the one man he had hoped he wouldn't have to face until much, much later... distant calls of _"Where is he going?" "What's he doing?"_ distantly followed him but Harry paid them no heed, and ran on...

Back in the classroom, the frenzy seemed to be growing as a result of Harry's bizarre behaviour, yet one distinct voice could be heard above the rest, and it brought everyone else to natural silence.

"Don't worry everyone, surely Professor Trelawney saw it all coming, please Professor.... Do tell"

**Thanks for reading, reviewing and story alerting, as ever waiting eagerly for your views...**

**Regards**

**Lisi the slayer**

"


	10. Chapter 10

**Killing me softly**

_**Think this is another Harry creature fic? Bit of angst and drama, then a romantic mate and creature union? - Think again. The Dark lord is rising, his powers grow ever stronger, Harry's time is coming, but his power alone isn't enough. Can his inheritance help him? Prepare for sacrifice.**_

**Takes place in his last year**

**Warnings-**

**SS/HP + hints of DM-HP pairing – if you don't like that pairing then this likely isn't the fic for you. Don't like it – don't read it.**

**Character death**

**Chapter 10**

Snape sat at Draco's bedside, his pale pallor was absolutely devoid of any colour. Harry knew now Malfoy was his Godson, but one look into those distressed onyx eyes and Harry felt he saw emotion that belonged to a father rather than a Godfather. Having nothing to say to the distraught man, he instead did the only thing he could do... Taking the empty seat beside Snape he silently placed his hand upon one of his....The hand turned over underneath Harry's palm and squeezed it tightly....

**Several hours earlier**

Harry's thoughts were racing as he ran like a man utterly possessed to Snape's private quarters, almost screaming at the snake to grant him entrance, which after bearing its fangs menacingly at him, admitted him entrance.

"SEVERUS! SEVERUS!"

Harry hollered from the top of his lungs as he glanced wildly around the living room, he didn't have to wait long, with a furious bang, Snape with his robes billowing behind him, like some emerging Darklord came from his bedroom. His eyes were pools of the most corrosive acid.

"What in the name of Salazar Slytherin are you doing here Potter?"

Harry shivered despite himself, that any tone brought a whole host of thoughts and memories he had desperately tried to repress. He felt his throat go dry.

"Do you think that a chance encounter – no sorry, a colossal mistake! Gives you the right to infringe upon my privacy?"

"Severus-"

"I allowed you entrance to my quarters. I gave you a password, permission to use my given name within these walls... I did NOT place myself at your disposal!"

"Draco's in trouble!"

It had been most insensitive, messily done, but it had been the only way Snape had allowed him to say it. Snape froze, his entire form suddenly rigid.

"What kind of trouble Harry?"

Snape paused, and then slowly an accusing look passed over his face, and his eyes turned into black lasers.

"What have you-"

"I've done nothing!" Harry cried out indignantly. "Believe it or not I'm trying to help!"

Snape had no appreciation for Harry's ruffled feathers, and curled his elegant hands into fists.

"Draco maybe of no concern to you, but that boy is my Godson, now if he's in trouble then I demand you tell me now"

Harry's heart warmed painfully as he saw the anxiety in Snape's eyes, and for a moment the stark similarity between him and Sirius overwhelmed Harry for a moment, before forcefully he pushed it away.

"Look just hear me out, you're gonna be sceptical I know, but just let me finish-"

"If only you'd begin"

Harry took a deep inhale and praying for the man to let him finish, with great trepidation began his tale.

"I had a vision.... In Divination – Look I'm being serious!"

Snape sneered with a vicious satisfaction at him.

"Professor Trewlawney wouldn't know a vision if it came up to her and gave her great air-filled head a solid clip behind the ears"

Harry struggled to disagree with that opinion, but true or not it didn't change what he saw.

"You promised to hear me out"

"I don't recall promising you anything, but very well... What did the 'Inner eye reveal from the great beyond!'"

His voice, though mocking, was so scarily accurate, it almost threw Harry off. Almost.

"It was in your personal stores, Malfoy was... Well he was lying on the floor"

Snape scoffed but he had begun pacing, and Harry was reminded of a panther. An angry panther that lash out any provocation. He suddenly stopped pacing and looked Harry straight in the eyes; they looked almost animalistic in their darkness and intensity.

"Are you sure the cretin wasn't just drunk? How do you suppose Draco would be harmed in my lesson?"

It washed over Harry like icy water, and he felt his stomach plummet.

"But you're not... You're not teaching"

Snape fled without another word, and Harry was forced to run at his heels after him, they rounded corridor after corridor and upon rounding the third corridor heading towards the Great Hall they were stopped in their tracks by mutual, utter bewilderment. Snape's potion's class had been dismissed early. Very early.

"There's still twenty minutes left! What could such a premature dismissal possibly be in aid of?"

Strangely this turn of events had a calming effect on Harry, who now also felt as if he had allowed himself to be blown away by his and Snape's fears, and now the sight of his classmates brought him back to rationality, well as rational as he ever got.

"Its Professor Stevenson's last day, maybe she decided just to cut the lesson short- OW!"

"PROFESSOR WHO?"

Snape snarled in Harry's face, his hand had wrapped round like vice over Harry's right arm, and squeezed it painfully hard in a demand of an answer.

"P-Professor Stevenson, look what's- SEVERUS!"

Harry forgot himself and cried as Snape charged down another corridor and Harry had to break into a full sprint just to keep the highly charged man in view.

Malfoy sat back in his chair, he felt extremely put out. He had given Professor Stevenson no ammunition for so harsh a treatment. Ever since their first lesson together, Professor Stevenson's pretty blue eyes had regarded him with such a glacial, almost fanatical stare, that Malfoy couldn't help but conclude that he had managed somehow, and without knowing or intending, managed to severely offend her. Her coldness seemed hateful in its intent, and intensely personal...

Eventually Professor Stevenson emerged from Snape's personal stores, she looked oddly dishevelled.

"Now I know our separation will be a painful one, but truly Professor is this really necessary? It's most unprofessional-"

"Shut up"

Her response shocked Malfoy into stunned silence, and Professor Stevenson took this opportunity to take back control.

"Quit the game Malfoy"

Malfoy frowned at her, completely perplexed, and more than a little concerned at the increasingly psychotic look in her eyes.

"I wasn't aware we were playing one"

Professor Stevenson let out an enraged cry, threw her glasses from her face and violently tugged her blonde hair out of its usual bun so it cascaded in waves down her back, it made her look feral.

"ITS ME! SARAH STEVENSON!"

Now Malfoy felt the last remains of his cockiness slip away, utterly unnerved he slowly rose from his seat and softly pulled out his wand, keeping his eyes fixed on Professor Stevenson.

"I think you must have me mistaken for somebody else Professor, truly... I'm going now"

Malfoy made a few small steps away from her, but it was all in vain.

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

Professor Stevenson cried and Malfoy found himself being propelled through the air from the sheer force of the spell, his head impacted hard against one of Snape's glass cabinets, and he let out a wail of pain as he fell to the floor and shattered glass.

"Accio Malfoy's wand!"

Malfoy hadn't a chance at retrieving it anyway; it had been blown to the other side of the room from him.

"You're not going anywhere"

Malfoy pressed his hands against the floor and the glass, hissing as he felt the tender skin of his palms being ruthlessly sliced open. The sight of his blood seemed to enrage Professor Stevenson all the more.

"You think you're so superior don't you ?" She questioned bitterly, her eyes flashing "That your pureblood status gives you the right to do what you will to the rest of us – To destroy our lives!"

Malfoy, who through her rant had sufficiently braced himself, made one final, desperate bid for escape, leaning heavily on his Qudditch reflexes he pushed himself up from the floor and ran for the door, he got within a grasp of the handle-

"CRUCIO!"

Draco screamed and hit the floor like rock, twisting and squirming on the floor as he shrieked his throat raw, blistering all-consuming agony of the likes which he had never experienced before, burned and tortured his body. He was barely aware of a small hand grasping a handful of his blonde locks, and using it to drag him from the door. His vision was beginning to blur, and just as Draco thought he might just pass out, the pain vanished. As quickly as it had taken hold, it disappeared in an instant.

His body and forehead was slick with sweat, and he just lay there on the floor, a mess of trembling limps and blood seeped steadily from his wounds, most concernedly from the back of his head.

"Did he tell you they screamed?"

Professor Stevenson suddenly asked her voice quite normal. Draco found it was all the worse for it. He didn't answer her, his mind still all too tortured from the memory of the anguish. Something that felt like a whip struck against his cheek, and he cried out pitifully.

"I asked you a question Malfoy!"

Her voice was threatening once more, and Draco found himself beginning to break, as he half-screamed and half-sobbed at her.

"WHO? WHO TOLD ME WHAT? I-I-I DON'T KNOW! I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE BLOODY TALKING ABOUT!!!!!"

"YOU LIAR!"

Stevenson shrieked at him, and she kicked him as hard as he could in the ribs, as her fury engulfed her.

"You liar! You Deatheater liar! CRUCIO!"

Fed by her anger and repugnance as she was, Professor Stevenson allowed Draco's screams to fill her up, and the intensity of her rage ebbed away – she released him.

"Your father, your pureblooded scum of a wizard murdered my parents"

Her voice had suddenly gone quiet, almost gentle. Draco panting from the latest torture looked at her with hazy silver eyes, eyes blurry from the utter physical anguish he was in.

"I didn't know, I'm sorry"

His voice was hoarse, barely more than a whisper, almost stolen from him with his screaming.

"He tortured them for hours, not a few minutes Malfoy, but hours... They were on the floor of our living room screaming"

Professor Stevenson visibly shuddered.

"And he laughed, he looked pleased... Pleasured by their screams... He butchered them, and the blood... So much blood"

Professor Stevenson's eyes glistened with tears.

"I didn't even help, I couldn't. Frozen behind their wooden doors, too frightened to do anything, I should have done something... Died with them anything! But saved myself and apprated away, but I made a promise.."

Until now, she hadn't been looking at Draco, instead she had just stared into the wall, lost to her horrendous memory. Now she looked down, and into Draco's eyes, and metal cuffs forming from the floor, locked over Draco's wrists and ankles.

"I promised I'd avenge them. I knew if I ever tried to get to Lucius himself I'd be killed, but then I heard of the Tacita Ultio, a whole order of people like me, training themselves up to avenge against scum like your father... It was all too easy to get here... Once it came out in the Daily Prophet that Professor Snape was temporarily predisposed and all the teachers were stressing over how to handle his lessons as well as their own, all I had to do was approach Professor Dumbledore with the offer of my assistance and all the paperwork. No one batted an eyelid. And it's all led me straight to you, Lucius' precious heir..."

Draco shook his head hopelessly; he looked absolutely wretched, as tears leaked from his bloodshot eyes and blood leaked from his wounds.

"You're better than him, please"

"I'm going to kill you..."

Her calm, almost serene voice sent shivers of terror down Draco's spine, and he just shook his head, mouthing the word 'no' over and over again.

"I'm going to kill you just the way he killed my parents. Hurt him the way he hurt me -"

At this exact moment, a furious cry of came from the other side of the door and Snape with eyes burning hellishly blasted Professor Stevenson away from Draco, and hard into the stone wall. Harry meanwhile ran towards his rival, and falling to his knees began to get rid of the cuffs.

Snape snarled, and coarse, frayed, thick ropes bound themselves around her, and she hit the floor with a bang. Snape's face was hideous in his anger, and Harry could see the cruciatus curse or worse at the tip of the man's tongue.

"Don't! She deserves it alright, she deserves whatever gruesome punishment you could dish out but she's not worth the consequences!"

Snape turned to Harry looking every inch a demon from the darkest, most hellish pit of hell.

"DRACO'S MY GODSON! SHE WOULD HAVE-"

"HE NEEDS YOU!"

Harry cried out desperately.

"He needs you Severus! He needs you to be there for him! Not to torture her and get yourself thrown into Askaban"

Snape stiffened, and turned to Stevenson on the floor, and with his voice full of restraint, yet the deepest loathing cried

"Stupefy"

Stevenson struggled no more, and Harry released a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding.

"Thank you."

He whispered, and Harry finally released Malfoy's final limp.

"P-Potter? S-Severus"

Draco muttered shakily, his eyes glassy, Harry nodded gently, and Snape rushed to Draco's side, clasping shaking clammy hand.

"We're here Draco, I'm here"

Draco looked into Snape's eyes for a moment, his breathing coming in sharp, harsh gasps, when his eyes rolled into the back of his head and his body slumped...

"DRACO!!!!"

**Present**

"He's suffered multiple injuries. I found shards of glass lodged into his skull and hands and he's got a couple of broken and bruised ribs but he's stabilising. He'll need to take a couple of aftercare potions for a couple of days to deal with the Crucio after affects but he'll make a full recovery, Severus"

Snape nodded, he opened his mouth to thank Madame Promfrey, but found his throat to be lodged with too big a lump. Promfrey nodded understandingly.

"You're welcome Severus, I'm just glad I could help"

She left them alone then, and Harry cautiously reached for Snape's hand again, Snape took it and squeezed it affectionately, and eyes that were warm and smouldering, uttered a heartfelt promise...

"I will never forget this Harry"

**Hey! Hope you all like this chapter, as ever eagerly awaiting your views! **

**Regards**

**Lisi the slayer**


	11. Chapter 11

**Killing me softly**

_**Think this is another Harry creature fic? Bit of angst and drama, then a romantic mate and creature union? - Think again. The Dark lord is rising, his powers grow ever stronger, Harry's time is coming, but his power alone isn't enough. Can his inheritance help him? Prepare for sacrifice.**_

**Takes place in his last year**

**Warnings-**

**SS/HP + hints of DM-HP pairing – if you don't like that pairing then this likely isn't the fic for you. Don't like it – don't read it.**

**Character death**

**Chapter 11**

Harry now felt immensely awkward, something had shifted between two of the three most prominent Slytherins in his life... Snape's gratitude was incalculable, and Draco owed Harry and Snape his life! It was a shift in the right direction and yet despite this shift, or maybe because of it, Harry was no longer sure especially in the case of Draco, whether his company was welcome or not.

"S-so I gather Divination has something going for it after all..."

Draco drowsily drawled as he slowly came round. Snape leapt from his chair immediately, and with a fatherly air, carefully pulled his fingers soothingly through Draco's hair, careful to avoid the sore areas of his scalp.

"She'll go to Askaban, she'll never see the bloody light of day Draco, I swear it"

Snape whispered harshly, his dark eyes glittering with something so dark and vicious, it seemed even Draco shifted from it. Harry watched Draco with curiosity; he expected the news to go down well with his rival, after all had he been attacked in the manner Draco had been Askaban would be a welcome mention. Curiously there was no malice in Draco's silver eyes, there was none of the vicious satisfaction he expected to see there, he looked almost forlorn.

"I'm her greatest punishment... She failed her promise, that'll hurt her more than anything"

The tone wasn't particularly satisfied, it was said matter of fact, and yet there seemed to be a hint of something Harry hadn't heard in Draco's voice before. He shifted uncomfortably and his movement seemed to remind Draco of his presence, surprisingly penetrating eyes latched onto his.

"Why did you do that? Why save a Deatheater?"

Harry stared at Draco for awhile, contemplating his answer...

"Because I'm not... You're a git Malfoy, a sodding git but you didn't deserve that"

And then something like a flash of lightening, which he later took for insight passed through Harry then and he came to a startling revelation, one he would have last year thought beyond contemplation but now answered everything.

"And as for you being a Deatheater..."

Harry smiled ruefully

"There's never been forced Gryffindor and Slytherin pairings, now suddenly this year I've found myself next to you in nearly every lesson! First potions and then Divination, it drove me mad wondering where this sudden compulsion to stuff us together had come from and now it all makes sense. You're not a Deatheater and that's why (Harry turned to look at Snape) Severus paired us together, he wanted me to save you, from Voldermort."

Draco flinched slightly at 'Voldermort' before looking at Harry challengingly.

"I'm not saved yet, Potter"

He murmured, pulling the sleeve of his dressing gown up and to reveal a pale unmarked forearm. Harry looked deeply at his rival, taking in his battered appearance, remembering the horrific scene he had walked into and just imagining the horror Draco must have gone through... The hatred wasn't there; the usual burning hatred just couldn't be conjured, not now.

"Then I'm not finished with you yet."

Something passed through Draco's eyes but before Harry could even contemplate it, Madam Promfrey started ushering them out in earnest, Harry gulped at Madame Promfrey's bravery in persisting under Snape's most glacial glare.

"You can see him tomorrow Severus, but for god-sakes the boy needs his rest!"

In an uncharacteristic display of affection, Snape bent over and pressed a chaste kiss to Draco's forehead. The tender moment reminded Harry both painfully of Sirius and how intoxicating it had felt when those lips had kissed his so ravenously.

They had just passed through the hospital wing, when a hand firmly, but not painfully, latched around his wrist. Harry paused obligingly, and suddenly nervous, turned back to the shadowed man with glittering eyes behind him..

"I wanted to thank you, if you hadn't persisted, if you'd let me-"

"I didn't and he didn't. You really don;t have to thank me for this Severus-"

"Yes I do"

Harry suddenly realised Snape was right up close. He could feel his breath on his face, could smell his musky almost spicy scent, and suddenly Snape's lips were on his own. The kiss was deep, intense and extremely quick, it happened so fast Harry could almost believe he had imagined it, had he not been able to see the professor disappear into the darkness of the castle walls.

It had been nagging Harry ever since he had returned to his room, for reasons not entirely clear to him, he sincerely wanted to find Stevenson. He felt a strange certain kinship with her, the sort he felt with Neville in that they had all lost their parents one or another to Voldermort and his followers. And yet, whilst he and Neville had remained inherently kind, save from direct revenge on the perpetrator, had no particular malice against anyone. It gave Harry no great pleasure to kill Deatheaters,

**Hey! Hope you all like this chapter, as ever eagerly awaiting your views! **

**Regards**

**Lisi the slayer**


	12. Chapter 12

**Killing me softly**

_**Think this is another Harry creature fic? Bit of angst and drama, then a romantic mate and creature union? - Think again. The Dark lord is rising, his powers grow ever stronger, Harry's time is coming, but his power alone isn't enough. Can his inheritance help him? Prepare for sacrifice.**_

**Takes place in his last year**

**Warnings-**

**SS/HP + hints of DM-HP pairing – if you don't like that pairing then this likely isn't the fic for you. Don't like it – don't read it.**

**Character death**

**Chapter 12**

Despite his best efforts, Harry could not get Sarah Stevenson out of his head. They had both lost their parents to Voldermort, and yet Harry knew that if he knew of a way in which he could rid the world of Voldermort without the loss of any other soul – Deatheater or not - he would take it. Sarah on the other hand seemed utterly lost to her rage. She not only despised, understandably Lucius, in much the same way Harry loathed Bellatrix. But unlike Harry, she seemed quite prepared to hurt if not Lucius himself, than those close to him. She had had no qualms about killing Draco – that made him and her very different... There had to be a reason and he simply had to find out. Thus armed with his ever faithful map and cloak he set out...To the seventh floor, Harry briefly wondered what it was about that floor and the West Tower that attracted the holding of prisoners - First Sirius and now Sarah...

Held down, restrained firmly by heavy chains, inside a barred cell, with only the moonlight for illumination Sarah Stevenson cut a very lonely figure. Her blonde hair looked painfully knotted now, her body hung limply as if any energy her fragile body ever may have possessed had been deliberately and decisively been sucked out of her. Harry removed his cloak, the slight rustling of the material caught Sarah's attention and all of a sudden her blue eyes locked onto his green ones.

They were full of despair.

"H-Harry?"

Her voice was a meek sounding whisper, nothing like the menacing tones she had used on Draco. Feeling obligated, Harry tilted his head in acknowledgement.

"Professor"

Sarah snorted. The ends of her hair swung slightly, and with mirth in her eyes corrected him.

"I can hardly still be viewed as your Professor now Harry..."

Harry stared at her coldly, not in the least bit amused.

"He almost killed you, "

Harry began, his tone level and with effort his gaze, detached.

"You almost got a man sent to Askaban or worse, and a student murdered for a crime they didn't commit."

The mention of Snape and Malfoy appeared to breathe new life into Sarah and she tried to lunge closer to the bars. But her chains maintained their cold hold, rattling with her fruitless exertions.

"Bastards! Both of them!"

Harry looked at her searchingly, moving closer towards the bars.

"The ministry has already been contacted, this time tomorrow you'll have already been kissed."

Not a single flicker of fear passed through her pretty eyes, she accepted her grisly fate with air of dignity and quiet resignation.

"I failed my parent's" She stated simply. "I deserve nothing more"

Harry looked at her completely thrown.

"You really don't care do you? You had Malfoy literally begging you for mercy and you still would have killed him..."

Sarah looked at him desperately, looking for the time since he had seen her distressed. Her desire for him to understand was so strong, Harry almost felt, looking at her, like he should.

"Lucius killed my parents! He ruined my life! Voldermort killed yours, gave you this... This nightmare for a life! When you face Deatheaters, when you fight and defeat them don't you feel it?"

Her eyes were beginning to look psychotic again, eerily gleaming an inflorescent blue in the moonlight.

"That sense of obligation being fulfilled? You fight Deatheaters, I chose his conceited smug son instead. We're are not so different you and I"

Harry looked at her in open disgust.

"I'm nothing like you, I don't feel fulfilled. It's a huge waste"

Sarah smirked disbelievingly, and the maniac look that had grown in her eyes faded and her entire face softened.

"Come on Harry, there's no need to hide here. We both know I've got no one to tell, you can be completely be honest for once Harry. It's just you and me"

Harry stared into her remarkably open eyes for a moment before he pulled his gaze away, pacing up and down the front side of her bars.

"Last year Voldermort sent me a vision, the scar on my forehead it's a link. A link between me and Voldermort. Last year I started reaching his thoughts... He realised this eventually of course, and I've never managed it since. Snape, he tried to help me, tried to teach me Occlumency – but I was too stubborn. I couldn't do it straight away so suddenly Snape was actually opening my mind for Voldermort even more... "

Harry shook his head, smiling ruefully at his own suspicions.

"Maybe if I had tried harder, I don't know, maybe Sirius might still be alive...-"

"Black?"

Sarah ventured her tone incredulous.

"Yes. Sirius Black, he was innocent. He was the only family I had left. I got another vision, a vision from Voldermort's mind... I saw him being tortured, my godfather being tortured from the man who had killed my parents... The thought that perhaps Voldermort would have wanted me to see it never even crossed my mind. I fled after him, to the Room of Requirement, the big heroic rescue!"

Harry's face twisted into a bitter smile, and he met Sarah's eyes.

"The order came after me naturally, because of me Sirius got into a fight with Bellatrix – He lost."

"I'm sorry"

It was strange Harry decided, hearing such heartfelt genuine sympathy in her voice. The woman currently in front of him was millions of miles away from the crazed maniac back in the potions lab.

"I hated her" Harry continued. "I really hated her, I think in that moment I hated her more than Voldermort... I wanted to destroy her. She kept laughing, jeering and taunting I wanted to hear her scream instead. I tried to crucio her, I've never told anyone this, but in that moment I enjoyed it. I heard her screams, saw her writhe on the ground in pain and I liked it."

Harry paused and Sarah was staring at him without any reproach. A silent acknowledgement of what he was confessing, a unsaid concession of understanding... A part of Harry felt relief at finally admitting out loud just how much torturing – however briefly- Bellatrix had affected him.

"Voldermort egged me on; I could hear him in my mind. He told me how much she deserved it, how she had killed Sirius, how she'd laughed"

Harry turned his gaze away from her then, staring into the darkness of the room.

"Harry..."

Sarah breathed out softly, her voice taking a soothing motherly quality. Harry wondered if perhaps she could have been, if only she had let go of her anger. She probably could have been a lot of things. He turned back towards her, his face critical now.

"It would have been so easy, so easy to just have given in. To have carried on and tortured her, killed her even, but then you already know that"

For the first time a glint passed through Sarah's eyes.

"Don't judge me. Not everyone can possess your inherently heroic strength of character"

"Bollocks!" Harry retorted angrily. "No matter what you did to Draco, you strike me as someone intelligent. You don't seriously believe that do you?"

Sarah turned her face away from him, rejecting him, but the exaggerated movement of her neck gave away her emotions. Harry watched from the side of her face that wasn't cast in shadow, her screw her face up with the clear intent on reigning her emotions in, before she turned back to face him. She looked tired again, her previous animation gone.

"Why did you come here Harry?"

Harry looked at her levelly.

"I wanted to understand, I wanted to know why you did it..."

Sarah shook her head softly, her eyes held a vaguely condescending emotion within them. Something Harry found hard to take from a mad woman hell bent on murdering a student.

"If I have to explain it, you wouldn't understand"

She finally uttered softly, and feeling at last that his entire visit had been one gigantic waste of time and energy, without saying another word he turned to leave.

"Going to tell Draco?"

She called after him, her voice sounding defeated.

Harry slowly turned back round.

"Actually he already knows, he said he was your greatest punishment, said the fact that he lived was worse than anything they could do to you... I think he feels sorry for you."

Sarah wore an expression of anguish so absolute Harry found he couldn't bear to look at it for too long. She seemed to hang from her chains more than ever, as though any remaining life she had been clinging to was slowly being drained away.

"Just kill him Harry"

Harry looked at her questioningly for a moment, and a shadow of a smile graced her delicate features.

"Voldermort, Harry"

Harry looked deep into those blue eyes, eyes which now looked achingly human and young.

"I will"

He promised her. They were the last words Sarah Stevenson ever heard, and for the first time in a long while, Sarah felt at peace.

**Thanks for reading, as ever eagerly awaiting your views, especially on the characterisation of Sarah and generally about the inclusion of her character**

**Regards**

**Lisi the slayer**


	13. Chapter 13

**Killing me softly**

_**Think this is another Harry creature fic? Bit of angst and drama, then a romantic mate and creature union? - Think again. The Dark lord is rising, his powers grow ever stronger, Harry's time is coming, but his power alone isn't enough. Can his inheritance help him? Prepare for sacrifice.**_

**Takes place in his last year**

**Warnings-**

**SS/HP + hints of DM-HP pairing – if you don't like that pairing then this likely isn't the fic for you. Don't like it – don't read it.**

**Character death**

**Chapter 13**

Snape sat at Draco's bedside; it was the third night in a row. Trembling, slender fingers, tentatively stroked older, longer ones.

"H-Hey"

Draco whispered quietly, and Snape gave a genuine smile.

"Hello Draco"

But his smile didn't last; it flickered away, as he saw again Draco's still healing injuries. He wondered just how he was going to be able to keep his Godson safe.

"They say I have years ahead of me..."

Draco casually drawled, but the words made Snape's eyes snap into his own.

"What!"

Snape's voice was laced with pain and panic, and Draco sighed tiredly, giving his Godfather an apologetic look.

"I'm going to be fine, truly... Sev, will you please tell me what's wrong?"

Draco's eyes earnestly searched the black ones of his Godfather's, the heavy weight of responsibility he saw within them made his heart ache. A sad smile crept onto the older man's face, and a tender hand swept its fingers gently through Draco's soft locks.

"Don't worry about me Dray, I know how to handle things"

Draco looked at his Godfather helplessly frustrated. Snape liked to show the rest of the Wizarding World that he was a man of stone, of means and resources but as cold as ice and untouchable... But it was only a mask... Snape cared just as much as the next man beside him, it was Snape, stubbornly holding out for him against the dark clutches of his Father and Voldermort that kept him sane.

"Let me help you"

Draco begged, Snape playfully raised an eyebrow.

"Malfoys don't beg, remember?"

Snape intoned haughtily, resembling Lucius painstakingly well, but at Draco's unamused expression, he relented.

"You want to help me? Fine – Don't become a Death eater. Don't let him brand you like he's branded me."

Draco's head drooped unhappily, and the familiar feeling of fear, that had saddled with him ever since the summer holidays, savagely began to recapture its hold.

"I-I-I can't promise that-"

Snape seized Draco's chin and yanked his face up, Draco's eyes flickered into his with surprised pain.

"Oh yes you will! No Godson of mine is going to have his life ruined like that – Because it will be you know! Ruined!"

Draco jerked his face angrily out his Godfather's grip.

"It's not that simple! You know what my Father's-"

"I'll protect you! " Snape declared passionately "I saved you from that wretch and i'll protect you from Lucius-"

"And just HOW are you going to do that?"

Draco spat, his temples pounding in pure frustration... Snape looked at him the epitome of seriousness.

"Now never let it be said I idolise the Golden Boy, but I'll say this... He's loyal. If you were to join the Order, if you were to plead your case to Dumbledore, to break away from Lucius! If you had that courage, and you do Draco, I know it! He'll protect you. We all will."

Snape felt a part of his weary heart break when he saw the small tremors that had began to pass through his Godson's weak body.

"I didn't mean to distress you Draco, truly"

Snape bent over Draco, and pressed his lips to the boy's forehead for a fatherly kiss, and with a heavy heart whispered him goodbye.

"I'll leave you to get some rest"

But before he could leave, quicker than Snape would have expected, Draco's arm shot out, and his hand closed over one of Snape's. Snape turned back, an enquiring frown etched on his forehead.

"I'll do it..." Draco whispered, "I'll talk to Dumbledore, god I'll even be civil to Scar head but only if you promise me I won't have to go back there.."

Snape felt all the warmth leave his body.

"Please Sev! I really don't- won't it be great when it's just the two of us? Away, away from Father"

Snape's hand within Draco's began to shake and Snape could feel his much depended upon control begin to fail him.

"Then I believe we have struck ourselves a deal... Goodnight Draco"

The familiar silver door gleamed strongly in darkness, and upon touching its surface, Harry felt a nervous flutter in the pit of his stomach, and the feel of those man's lips upon his own, made his body shiver. Deciding quite firmly that he would give the subject no further thought, and hastily muttering his pass to the snake he entered... He was struck by how dark it was, the dark emerald walls were usually gently lit, but the only light source seemed to come from the fireplace, which a figure clad in black was half-blocking at any rate.

"Severus?"

Harry called, rather unsurely, and yet who else could it have been? Nevertheless, Harry let out an exclamation of shock, when Snape turned from the fireplace and glistening trails gleamed down his face...

They were tears... Snape had been crying.

Snape hastily rose a hand to his face and brushed his eyes swiftly, and none too gently, with the back of his hand, before rising quickly to his feet.

"If you excuse me a moment, I'll be right with you"

Snape said gruffly, and without waiting for a reply, swept past Harry and into his bathroom, charming it shut.

Harry looked at the sofa Snape had just left, feeling utterly flummoxed. In all that he that had happened to Snape that he had witnessed, he'd never seen the man cry. Not once, not even when Draco had nearly been killed, though Harry suspected he may have been close to it, but never had he wept till now – And that scared him.

Quicker than Harry would have anticipated, but unsurprisingly considering it was Snape, the bathroom door opened and the room was filled with its usual light glow. Snape somewhat stiffly approached him.

"I apologise for the delay, Harry-"

"You don't have to apologise Severus, really its fine."

Snape gave him a tight nod, and his rather brighter eyes flickered to his wooden cabinet.

"Fancy a drink Harry? I rather find myself requiring something of substance"

Harry nodded with a laid back attitude he didn't quite feel.

"Yeah sure"

Upon his answer, Snape proceeded immediately to the cabinet, perhaps a little too eagerly for Harry's liking.

"Will some French red wine do you?"

Snape's fingers were already curled around, what looked like an impressively old bottle.

"Yeah, that'll be... Nice"

Snape snorted quietly under his breath, as he retrieved and uncorked the bottle.

"Nice... It'll be bloody marvellous that's what it'll be"

He muttered quietly under his breath, and generously filling Harry's glass, he handed it to him, and then filling his almost to the brim, still holding the bottle, he and Harry settled down on the two sofas.

Harry had never drunk French red wine before, and he peered down into his glass. He was surprised by how intense and deep its ruby colour was, and cautiously sniffing it, he inhaled intricate aromas of blackcurrant, plum and smoky oak, it reminded him of Snape...

"That is far too expensive and utterly divine to be poison Harry,"

Snape laughed mildly, after watching Harry's tentative examinations. Looking somewhat embarrassed, Harry took a small sip, and was pleasantly surprised by how dense and supple the flavour of the oak and minerals within the wine were and yet how sweet the fruits came through. Its silky texture slid happily down his throat.

"Adequate was it?"

Snape asked, with only a hint of sarcasm, the alcohol already seemed to be relaxing his voice and form.

"It's... um-"

Harry quite found he didn't have the words for it. It was unlike anything he had ever tasted before. Snape nodded understandingly.

"It doesn't quite capture the sheer power of 96', but regardless it's quite wonderful, isn't it"

Harry took another, larger sip, before enquiring on what it was called.

"This is Chateau Margaux 1995, Harry. Exceedingly expensive but worth every penny, I find the Chateau Margaux to be the most graceful wines of all the Bordeaux First Growths, I've had this particular bottle for twenty years...Its matured quite nicely."

Harry listened; it was unusually pleasant to hear Snape dictate in rich, velvety tones, as supposed to a voice full of scorn and irritation. And hinted again was a part of the man he knew nothing about... But as he saw Snape fill his glass again in the time it had taken him to take a couple of sips from his first, reminded him Snape had been extremely troubled when he had first come in.

"Severus-"

"We've come quite far Harry; I have to confess I'm mildly impressed by how... maturely you have finally taken this arrangement"

That was high praise from Snape indeed, it took Harry speechless. It made Snape smirk.

"Nice to know I haven't lost my touch..."

At the word 'touch; memories loosened by the rich wine glass he had finally finished, brought half images of burning eyes, and fiery touches...

"You've thought of it too"

Snape whispered, in a low voice.

Harry's eyes flickered to Snape's, his fifth and it would be his final, glass was almost finished, and those eyes seemed to burn at him all the more intensely for it.

"Severus-"

"I was told this may happen eventually, Albus reminded me quite firmly that we are after all... Soul mates"

Snape's seductive whisper showed no signs of abating, and as light-headed as Harry felt, he knew he didn't want to use him.

"You're upset Severus, and dr-"

"I will thank you not to make such grave assumptions, it takes a lot more to take me into a drunken stupor, I can assure you of that..."

He took a final swig from his glass, and rose to his feet, his eyes were full of dark intent, as he stalked over, stopping right before him.

"And as for any upset, I think we can do something about that-"

"Sev-"

Harry tried to protest, but long fingers latched onto the inside rim of his t-shirt and yanked him forwards, all protest died, as Snape bent down to hungrily capture his lips. The sweet aftertaste of the wine was intoxicating in Snape's mouth, and Harry felt raw need surge undeniably within him. Placing his hands on Snape's shoulders, to steady himself, he shot up to his own feet, his hands sliding down Snape's shoulders, until the taller man bent down again, and Harry wrapped his arms around the slender neck, and his hands emerged themselves into black silk.

Lips pressed firmly against each other, tongues coaxed each other in, until both were forced to break away for air. Harry stared at Snape, caught in a daze of alcohol and heightened passions; Snape was looking at him, oddly, with slight uncertainty. Harry could not have been surer.

"I want you,"

He whispered, staring into shimmering eyes with a desperate earnestness... A long fingered hand lightly caressed his cheek, its thumb resting tentatively on the corner of his lips... Harry kissed the thumb lightly, before Snape seized him again, his arms closed around Harry like a possessive cocoon, and Harry felt he was lost in the middle of a most glorious inferno, and after mild stumbling and guidance he felt himself hit the soft bed, only to be swiftly claimed by the ravenous blaze...

**Thanks for reading this, and to everyone who reviews, or alerts this story, it means a lot, eager as ever to hear your views...**

**Regards**

**Lisi the slayer**


	14. Chapter 14

**Killing me softly**

_**Think this is another Harry creature fic? Bit of angst and drama, then a romantic mate and creature union? - Think again. The Dark lord is rising, his powers grow ever stronger, Harry's time is coming, but his power alone isn't enough. Can his inheritance help him? Prepare for sacrifice.**_

**Takes place in his last year**

**Warnings-**

**SS/HP + hints of DM-HP pairing – if you don't like that pairing then this likely isn't the fic for you. Don't like it – don't read it.**

**Character death**

**Chapter 14**

He woke in blistering agony, perhaps stronger than it had been previous; it was as if the wine had prevented its ruthless sting only for it to pierce him deeper than ever. Snape took a shuddering breath as the cruel reality could no longer be escaped... He would fail him. The one person in this preposterous cruel world who actually gave a damn about him and he would fail him... When he would need him most he'd be gone...

He wanted out.

Snape turned to see Harry. He was on his side facing him, sleeping peacefully, an awe of contentment surrounding him. Feeling as though he was carved from heavy lead, Snape got out, taking the utmost care not to disturb his sleeping... well Snape didn't know what Harry was to him anymore, none of his old labels, _'Bigoted_ _celebrity'_, _'Bloody arrogant imbecile'_ not even 'student' fitted any more...

The wind blew harshly at him as he pushed the great doors open; the chill seemed to blast right through him, right to his bones... The Great Lake glistened like molten silver underneath the brightness of the full moon, and enthralled by the sight almost, Snape steadily made his way towards it. It wasn't a clear night, mist hung low in the sky, Snape could feel its dampness settle in to his robes and moisten the cold skin of his face. He reached the lake's edge and stared straight into its waters, yet he saw nothing but his Godson's face, and the expression he imagined Draco would wear when he found out the truth... The look on that handsome face when he realised he'd be alone in the world. Lucius would surely disown him, and Narcissa would never disobey him, sure she had beseeched him to protect Draco, but directly opposing Lucius? No she wouldn't. Not whilst her husband remained alive...

Warm fingers softly interlinked with one of his limp hands, startled Snape turned his head sharply to his side, and Harry stood beside him, a look of real concern on his face.

"Why are you out here Severus? You're so cold"

Harry whispered, giving the hand he held a small squeeze. Snape gave him a cold look, and roughly detangled his hand, silently cursing at the lost of gentle heat, and turned back towards the lake.

"I'm running away.." He snorted bitterly. "As much as I'll ever run"

Harry frowned, his anxiety increasing tenfold.

"Why? I thought-"

Snape turned back round, his eyes were burning furiously.

"You 'thought' what Potter? Hm? What marvellous little deduction did the Great Golden Boy come to then?"

Snape snarled, venom spewing from his voice, and an expression of pain came into Harry's eyes.

"Don't push me away – not now."

Snape gave him a withering look.

"What, not now you know me so... Intimately"

Harry shook his head, his eyes were piercing.

"No, no I don't know you at all. I think I'm getting closer sometimes but you push me out... Like you've pushed out everyone else"

Harry gave him a final intense look before turning around and began to walk away. Snape watched him walk away and then turned his head back to the lake... He spoke almost without being aware of it.

"He's relying on me... Draco needs me"

It was barely a whisper, but in the dead of night, Harry could hear the man's tormented tones as though he had shouted at him. He stopped, and sighing turned back round, Snape looked as though he could have been burning from the inside.

"Then go to him, what are you doing out here?"

Snape shook his head; he looked years older, those eyes which had been bright with malice now looked defeated.

"I can't..."

He seemed unable to continue, and Harry softly began to walk back towards him.

"You can Severus, you can-"

Snape shook his head again, his eyes had given up, they had lost their shine.

"He needs me after Harry, after the battle..."

The image of Snape, wasted and aged flashed in Harry's memory, and he shivered.

"He'll leave Voldermort if I promise he can come away with me after, to Spinner's End but ... but I can't be there for him Harry! I can't-"

Snape's voice broke, his whole stature was screaming in pain, and Harry felt his own eyes sting for his predicament.

"I can't, I can't-"

Snape began and Harry pulled Snape into a hug. Snape held himself rigidly within them. His body taunt with pain... And then he gasped violently, his whole body completely froze. Harry looked up to his face in worry.

Snape's eyes were wide staring into the foggy sky, Harry went to mouth his name, when Snape felt a bolt of pure, fiery ecstasy burn through him and a cry of shock and release roared its way out of his throat. His screams were swiftly followed by a cry from Harry, as golden light issued from Snape's body and was immediately absorbed by his own. Gradually Snape's body got heavier and heavier within his arms, and the pair, illuminated in a shimmering gold light, lowered gradually to the ground. Snape collapsed in his arms; he lay out on the grass, his upper chest and head on Harry's nap. He was convulsing against him, but not with anguish but seemingly a pleasure so intense it rocketed through his body like the most extremes of agony. And Harry closed his eyes as a gigantic swirl of the glittering light completely covered him. He let out a sigh of pleasure as he felt warmth that reminded him inextricably of Snape, seemed to seep right underneath his skin, filling him entirely, he could almost feel the other man's soul within him...

And then it was lost, the connection was cut. A great shudder, as if waking from a deep dream, passed through Harry, and softly, he touched Snape's cold face. There was no response...

"Severus? Severus please?"

And then he heard a soft, barest whisper.

"H-Harry..."

With tears in his eyes, Harry pulled the other man up to rest against his chest, and he pressed a kiss to its silky locks.

"I'm here Severus, I'm not going anywhere..."

**Thank you for reading, I fear I may have again some what OCC Severus again, but after a multiple drafts I think this is my Severus most in canon, but anyways thank you for reading and as ever waiting eagerly for your views..**

**Regards**

**Lisi the slayer**


	15. Chapter 15

**Killing me softly**

_**Think this is another Harry creature fic? Bit of angst and drama, then a romantic mate and creature union? - Think again. The Dark lord is rising, his powers grow ever stronger, Harry's time is coming, but his power alone isn't enough. Can his inheritance help him? Prepare for sacrifice.**_

**Takes place in his last year**

**Warnings-**

**SS/HP + hints of DM-HP pairing – if you don't like that pairing then this likely isn't the fic for you. Don't like it – don't read it.**

**Character death**

**Chapter 15**

Snape parted his lips to say something, but he didn't have the energy, and as his chin hit his chest, his whole world catapulted into darkness-

"SEVERUS!"

Harry cried out in alarm, as the taller man slumped forward. Gathering all the bodily strength he possessed, Harry interlocked his hands in front of Snape's stomach, and yanked the man back. He released a shuddering gasp of horror, when as Snape's head flew back, a brilliant flash of white gleamed back at him. With wide eyes, Harry saw a thick stripe of white in the hair that hung in the front of Snape's face...

It rocked him to his core. Previously all the drains, though they had been undoubtedly unpleasant, had only ever resulted in colouring a few sparse hairs white... But now a whole streak of hair had lost its colour... Looking at Snape, Harry could remember how that man's touch had made him tremble... He hadn't exactly been an innocent – he'd had a fair number of quick fumbles and clumsily shags in his time...But they, if anything, only later reeked of hormonal desperation rather than anything else, but last night had been different. The expensive French wine, Snape's expert touches, and velvety swipes of his tongue – it had been surreal. It hadn't felt real. It had been all too powerful, too pleasurable - it had been all too everything, like every touch and emotion had been amplified beyond all reason and recognition... He glanced back down to the man's face and he wondered if it had been enough, had one drunken night been all it took for him to have mated with Snape? Had they changed the bond, perhaps irrevocably?

Snape released a low groan, and Harry immediately brought himself out of his thoughts, and casting a weightless charm on him, began hurriedly to make his way back into the castle. But even with the weightless charm in place, Snape's mere height made carrying him extensively awkward, Harry's taut body ached in protest as he carefully made his way back up. Snape's black eyes began to flutter open and closed, as his head hung limply against Harry's shoulder, gently rocking up and down with every steady step Harry took. Snape seemed to be struggling to keep them open, but as they flickered over the ever approaching castle, hazy eyes burned bright with renewed urgency.

"N-No hospital"

Snape whispered beseechingly to Harry, causing Harry to tighten his hold on the other man, but he needn't have bothered, Snape had not the energy to keep upright let alone overpower him. Harry felt something inside of him twist and tighten at Snape's rasps but he had no choice in the matter, he very much doubted Snape had a much better understanding of what had taken place then he did, and Harry wasn't about to just leave him to his own devices.

"I'm sorry Severus"

Harry apologised sincerely, yet he didn't dare look into the man's eyes for fear of what emotion he would see glaring back at him. In increasing desperation, Snape futilely tried to struggle his way out of Harry's grip just as the huge, imposing castle doors were flung open, and a very flustered Professor McGonagall and Dumblebledore hurriedly made their way towards the pair. Harry released a huge sigh of relief, as they conjured a stretcher and gently helped move Snape onto it.

"What is the meaning of all this Mister Potter?"

Professor McGonagall demanded her eyes sharp as daggers, Harry looked back at her helplessly, not knowing where or even how to begin to explain what had transpired between them at the Great Lake's edge. It only got worse as her surprisingly feline looking, eyes zoomed in on Snape's badger stripe.

"What an earth! –"

"Minerva please, -"

Dumbledore cut in firmly, his eyes burned into Harry's with frightening intensity.

"We have to get Severus into the Hospital Wing"

Harry nodded firmly back, but inside he was panicking. Everything felt completely out of control as they all charged Snape down the corridor, it didn't help at all that the only thing Harry could hear was Snape's indignant fury and enraged demands that they let him go.

0-0-0-0-0

The Hospital Wing was finally in sight, to the great relief of all. Who had had in the time it had taken them to get to there, their whole lives, personalities and appearance spewed over with so many insults they felt well and truly ripped to shreds. Snape, seeing they had rounded the Hospital Wing corridor flung his arm out and encasing Harry's hand in steel vice grip, went for the jugular. Strained emerald eyes immediately flickered into his own, and he knew this was his last chance...

"Draco Harry! Draco!"

Snape watched Harry's eyes widen in realisation, and in the back of his mind, he mentally rolled his eyes at the notion that Harry had assumed it to be pride that had engineered and driven his refusal of the hospital wing. At the same time it awakened painful hope and he stared straight into the teen's eyes. Regretful green eyes stared back at him, and Harry gave the hand that held his a sorrowful squeeze.

"He needs to know Severus"

Snape gave Harry the worst look he ever had, full of deep betrayal. Harry felt it penetrate him in an awful heat far more than Dumbledore's laser-quality eyes ever could, whilst Professor McGonagall looked like she was going to have a heart-attack.

"SEVERUS? Since when were you and Professor Snape on a first name basis!"

She screeched, her shrill voice cut straight through Snape, and he gritted his teeth in obvious discomfort. Dumbledore noticed, as he gave the stretcher a determined pull, and in quiet obedience Harry and Professor McGonagall acquiesced. Snape meanwhile glared daggers into the side of Harry's head, viciously satisfied as he saw Harry tense in guilt under it. Snape however acquired a new target for his death stare shortly afterwards, as the hospital wing doors were banged open with such unnecessary alacrity, the sound the doors made seemed to reverberate and echo throughout the entire wing. Fury burned through his veins so intensely Snape felt he might explode, as Dumbledore bellowed for Madame Promfrey's assistance. Snape turned to glower at Harry, who physically wilting it seemed, appeared ready to prevent any further attention being drawn, but any efforts he may have made were immediately swept aside by Madame Promfrey's shocked exclamation-

"SEVERUS! OH GOODNESS!"

Snape might very well have conjured an extremely cutting remark, had she not immediately taken control over his stretcher and began rushing him down the wing. It was not long before, as Snape had feared and known would come, he heard his Godson's shocked voice crying out his name

"Severus! SEV!"

Draco screamed, his pale face was open in his horror, and he immediately began to try and scramble out of bed. Snape screwed his face up in pain, and Harry stood there, in the middle without a clue of what to do. Draco finally appeared to free his slim legs from where they had got trapped around his bedcovers, before Professor McGonagall ran over, ushering him back to bed.

"Mister Malfoy-"

"NO! GET OUT OF MY WAY-"

"You have to get back into bed-"

"SEVERUS!"

As a final measure, Professor McGonagall whipped her wand out; she didn't miss the tremor that quaked through the Malfoy's heir thin body. Her eyes softening slightly, she looked at him levelly.

"Go back to bed Mister Malfoy, I'll keep you informed if anything should happen"

Draco looked just a small way off her shoulder, at the back of Snape's head, his face suddenly unreadable. He turned to look at Harry, Harry could see something in those silver eyes, but he couldn't quite make the emotion out, nevertheless he gave Draco a firm nod, and Draco seemingly taking something from this stopped his struggles and Professor McGonagall and Madame Promfrey carefully guided him back to bed...

"He cannot be told"

Snape whispered, so quietly only Harry could hear him. Harry turned to him startled, Snape only glared at him in a mixture of hurt and anger.

"Do you really think he'll support you if he finds out? " Snape sneered "I'm all he's got! He doesn't find out."

Harry glanced at the obvious block of white, and then back into Snape's burning eyes, and slowly he steered Snape away.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"We have to tell him something Severus"

Dumbledore admonished gently, but if the gentle voice was intended to calm the Head of Slytherin it failed, brilliantly.

"I'm giving up my life for the cause Albus, I'm willing to give Potter not only my body but my mind, my magic –"

"Your heart-"

"Don't!"

Snape's eyes were as hard as granite; Harry didn't know how Dumbledore continued in face of such a look.

"You have mated my boy-"

"I am NOT your boy! And that was one night... one drunken complete lack of judgement-"

"You can deceive everyone else Severus, but you will never deny it to yourself... Severus, the bond's affects... It would seem the bond has advanced"

Harry couldn't look at the look Snape wore on his face just then, the desolation that flickered on that sallow face before his mask came on, it seemed to burn the back of his irises, the image flickering into view with every blink.

"I want to see"

Harry turned back to Snape then, he looked at the flash of stark white. His pain must have shown its self readily in his eyes because Snape snorted bitterly.

"That bad is it Harry?"

Harry didn't trust himself to speak, and Dumbledore silently offered Snape a conjured mirror. Snape didn't make a sound as he gently ran his fingers through his newly white hair, he appeared completely emotionless, but Harry knew him at least well enough to know this wasn't the case...

"Professor McGonagall -"

"Is discussing Draco's condition with Poppy, If you wish, I can inform her of the situation-"

"I will require extra-curriculum hours with Mr Potter. The process would seem to have indeed advanced; I shall need all the opportunity available to me if I am to ensure he is as well prepared as I can make him."

"Of course Severus... "Dumbledore paused, and then after a moment's pause, encased one of Severus' cold hands with one of his own weathered one. "You are not alone in this my boy"

"Why? Is somebody else dying?"

Snape sighed tiredly then.

"The cause is just, and I... I'm not an innocent-"

"You don't deserve this!"

Harry interrupted in shocked outrage; his emerald eyes flashing as he regarded Snape . He couldn't understand how the man could think he deserved such a fate, but Snape just shook his head.

"There is a price for everything Harry, I've met mine."

**Hey!**

**Thank you for reading; I am as ever eagerly awaiting your views**

**Lisi the slayer**


End file.
